


Playing past

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сила – это просто инструмент, обе её стороны, но то, как мы ими воспользуемся, зависит только от нас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing past

**Название:** «Playing past» («Игры с прошлым»)  
 **Автор:** Fake_Innocence  
 **Бета:** +Nea+  
 **Размер:** миди, 19665 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Йода, Палпатин, Дуку, Оби-Ван/Лейя, Энакин/Падме, Хан/Лейя.  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** AU, приключения.  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Сила – это просто инструмент, обе её стороны, но то, как мы ими воспользуемся, зависит только от нас.  
 **От автора:** Всё это происходит в чьей-то голове.

 

**Часть 1.  
Oh, let her burn. **

 

_Pray, pray you got to repay  
And she knows the suffering it takes  
She begged for relief  
She called for me  
(Call for the night)  
Anyone who heard you cry  
Felt your anger inside  
And they let you burn, oh let her burn  
Pray, pray you got to repay  
And she knows all the suffering it takes  
Come break these chains  
Come have some pain  
Charon, «Erase me»_

 

Ядовито-зеленое солнце медленно садилось над маленькой незаметной планеткой. Пугающий неоновый свет заливал заброшенную посадочную площадку и пару прилегающих к ней зданий. Здесь совершенно никого не было, хотя, наверняка, в густых лесных зарослях кипела дикая, не знающая цивилизации жизнь.

В тёмно-зелёном небе маячила маленькая белоснежная точка, по мере приближения к земле обретающая всё больше сходств с звездолётом. Это был нетипичный для того времени летательный аппарат: на первый взгляд он казался устаревшим, недостаточно маневренным, совершенно непригодным для атаки или обороны, но то была только видимость. Благодаря ещё не изобретённым в этом времени механизмам судно могло развивать поистине запредельную скорость…

Корабль приземлился. По трапу медленно, величественно прошествовала женщина в белом. Вкруг её головы вились тяжёлые, тёмно-каштановые косы с проседью, явно слишком ранней для возраста, который ей можно было дать. Большая часть лица была скрыта дыхательной маской: женщина не знала, пригоден ли воздух этой планеты для человеческих лёгких, а потому решила поберечься. Над тёмной маской блестели тёмные же глаза, казавшиеся тлеющими углями на едва тронутой морщинами белой коже.

За женщиной по трапу тихо скатился дроид - ростом с десятилетнего мальчика, серебристый, блестевший так, словно сошёл с конвейера всего пару дней назад. 

\- Обеспечь мне связь, DL-4, - сказала женщина; голос её был глубок и почтителен. Она сложила перед собою руки так, как это делали джедаи, и её ладони полностью исчезли в длинных белых рукавах.

Прошло несколько минут. Поправив замысловатую причёску, женщина сошла на выцветшие каменные плиты посадочной площадки. Пробоины в кладке давно заросли травой; на поручнях, обрамлявших шаткие старые лестницы, лежал толстый слой пыли.

\- Я не думала, что в те времена эта планета была такой заброшенной… - пробормотала она. Тем временем дроид, всё это время копошившийся в здании, характерным писком оповестил хозяйку о том, что связь установлена. Она подошла к огромному экрану, где в полный рост отображалось маленькое, ушастое зелёное существо в застиранном старом халате. Воспользовавшись иным зрением, помимо того, в котором помощниками являются глаза, она невольно отшатнулась: от этого на первой взгляд жалкого создания веяло мощью. Теперь женщина знала, кто это.

\- Я искала вас, магистр Йода. Вы ведь уже вычислили, с какой планеты идёт сигнал?..

\- Разумеется. И немало удивлены мы тем, как там вы оказались. Но прежде чем объявите вы о намерениях своих, ваше имя желали бы мы узнать.

\- Я… - женщина задумалась: она не планировала свой разговор с Йодой и не знала, как назваться. Выдать сильнейшему из джедаев настоящее имя – всё равно, что раскрыть свой план, который он бы точно не одобрил. Она пыталась вспомнить своих старых подруг, советников, но всё было тщетно. – Элейн Соло. Вы удовлетворены, магистр?

\- Да, вполне, - ответил Йода, загадочно улыбаясь. 

***

Тёплый вечер опустился на Корускант. В его безветренных объятьях забылась беспокойным сном женщина, назвавшаяся Элейн Соло. Основная задача на сегодня была выполнена, и, более того, отпали проблемы материальные и жилищные – по приказу Йоды её не только забрали с заброшенной планеты вместе с якобы неисправным звездолётом, но и поселили в Храме Джедаев. Больше Элейн ничего не могла сделать, а потому оставалось только заснуть, вдыхая аромат свежевыстиранного постельного белья. Здесь она была в безопасности и могла ни о чём не думать.

DL-4 тоже делал вид, что спал. На его вращающейся, размером с человеческую голове мигали разноцветные лампочки, оповещая о том, что дроид работает в энергосберегающем режиме. Но вскоре даже эти огоньки погасли, и комната погрузилась в кромешную тьму.

***

Экстренно созванный в столь позднее время Совет Джедаев внимательно слушал магистра Йоду. Тот, сжимая в лапках свою корявую тросточку, хмурился и поджимал губы, словно боясь заговорить. Наконец, поймав на себе взгляд магистра Винду, он был вынужден прервать молчание.

\- Вещи необъяснимые происходят… опасаюсь я за то, как бы среди джедаев предателей не появилось…

\- Магистр Йода, о чём вы? – спросил его Оби-Ван Кеноби, не любивший, когда кто-то говорил загадками или не договаривал.

\- Сегодня связалась женщина со мною, Элейн Соло назвалась, сказала, что джедай она, с Дантуина, и что летела сюда, но из-за неисправности звездолёта на заброшенной планете вынуждена была остановиться. Я остаться здесь ей позволил.

\- Но… в чём проблема, магистр? Вы считаете, что она – предатель?

\- Сложно сейчас судить об этом, Оби-Ван. Силу великую я в ней чувствую, но знает тайны ситхов она, как и тайны джедаев, а потому опасность немалую для нас представляет.

\- Но ведь не только для нас, правильно? – перебил Йоду магистр Винду и получил в ответ кивок. – Что же мы будем делать?

\- Следить.

\- Это рискованно – вдруг у этой женщины действительно есть злой умысел? – воскликнул Оби-Ван, но тут же затих, встретив осуждающие взгляды членов Совета. - Вы знаете, каковы её цели, магистр Йода? Будь наша гостья из ситхов, она не стала бы так беспечно заявлять о себе. Вы ведь говорили с ней.

\- Радикальных мер не предпримем мы, Кеноби магистр, потому что судьбою женщина эта может быть послана, - Йода остановился, упиваясь непониманием на лицах членов Совета, а затем продолжил. – Энакина Скайуокера разыскивала она, и отправим её к нему мы. Магистр Кеноби, за нею тайно ты полетишь и регулярно докладывать Совету о действиях её будешь. Позже поговорим мы об этом, Оби-Ван, а пока постарайся, чтобы не увидела она тебя в Джедаев Храме.

\- Да, магистр Йода, – ответил Оби-Ван. Йода объявил собрание закрытым и первым покинул зал. За ним потянулись и остальные магистры.

***

_Было темно и страшно. Лейя бежала по мосту. Ей казалось, что уже вот-вот, и она дотянется до пульта вызова охраны, верные солдаты по сигналу тревоги поднимутся из казарм на самый верхний этаж и помогут Хану и Люку, которые вдвоем отбивались от группы мятежников._

_На мгновение она обернулась и увидела вдалеке яркие вспышки: световой меч Люка и два бластера в руках Хана – вот всё, что сдерживало вооружённую толпу людей на пути к мосту. Вот всё, что сейчас давало Лейе шанс спасти их жизни, жизни двух людей, которых она любила больше всего на свете._

_Она смотрела на них, не прерывая бега, и не видела, как прямо перед ней разом выстрелили по перилам моста успевшие раньше мятежники. Лейя не обернулась и на звук стрельбы, не обернулась и когда мост стал падать, увлекая её за собой. Не обернулась потому, что провожала взглядом крошечные фигурки Люка и Хана, постепенно теряющиеся в толпе. «Хватай джедая. На костёр его!» - услышала Лейя отвратительные, варварские голоса бунтовщиков, и будто бы голос капитана охраны среди них. Выискивая взглядом форменные кители, Лейя упустила последний шанс найти опору и сорвалась вниз._

_Падая, она смотрела наверх, на удаляющееся ночное небо, полное звёзд и созвездий. Лейя слышала крик Хана, видела, как был выброшен вслед за нею меч Люка, словно что-то проклятое, таящее в себе угрозу для всего живого. Полёт был слишком, невыносимо долгим, и тогда она просто закрыла глаза…_

***

Элейн Соло резко села на кровати. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло ночное небо, словно бы зло улыбающееся ей, и голоса звенели в ушах – голоса людей, которых больше нет. Их лица она уже вряд ли смогла бы воспроизвести в памяти, но кошмары оставались яркими и точными, будто все те ужасные события произошли только вчера. Она думала, что давно избавилась от этих снов, но, как оказалось, это было далеко не так. Быть может, повлияла энергетика Храма Джедаев?.. Или волнения прошедшего дня? А, может, дело было в том, что всем этим событиям только ещё предстоит произойти? Может быть, эти сны могли подсказать, как изменить страшное будущее?

Элейн смахнула со щеки непрошеную слезу и подошла к окну. Снаружи всё время что-то двигалось, летало, спешило куда-то… И не было в равнодушном утреннем небе Корусканта ни единой птицы – это пугало, это заставляло отвернуться от окна.

\- Госпожа Соло, к вылету готовы вы? – в крошечную комнатку зашёл Йода, кряхтя и постукивая о мраморный пол тросточкой.

\- Да, магистр… - ответила Элейн, невольно улыбаясь при виде сморщенной зелёной мордочки сильнейшего из джедаев.

\- Звездолёт готов, до места назначения на автопилоте долетите вы. Но что делать с кораблём собственным вашим? Не нашли мы в нём неисправностей, – сказал Йода, с подозрением глядя на Элейн. 

\- Это не мой звездолёт, магистр. Я должна вернуть его. Возможно, мне показалось, но вчера я ясно слышала, что барахлит двигатель, - она вспомнила, что джедаям не положено владеть каким-либо имуществом, а потому решила солгать и здесь.

\- Хм… возможно, так и есть. В устройстве двигателя так и не разобрались мы. Что ж, вас звездолёт ждёт, поспешите.

Элейн взяла небольшую сумку с вещами и пошла к двери, DL-4 поспешил за ней. Проходя мимо Йоды, женщина заметила, как старый джедай покосился на её световой меч, и в который раз ей показалось, что он всё-всё знает…

***

Планета, на которую прибыла Элейн, была песчаной и малонаселённой, почти как Татуин. Здешние обитатели были завсегдатаями дешёвых грязных баров, где, благоухая потом и машинным маслом, они собирались вечерами и вели разговоры об освобождении своего народа от гнёта Республики. Разумеется, такие общественные настроения были благоприятны для сепаратистов, а потому для восстановления порядка сюда послали нескольких джедаев, в том числе и Энакина Скайуокера.

Но Элейн никто обо всём этом не сказал, а потому она надеялась на относительную миролюбивость местных жителей. Оби-Ван, следивший за ней во все глаза, но ещё не познакомившийся под видом простого военного, никак не мог отговорить её от посещения одного из опасных для джедаев заведений.

Элейн, одетая, как и в день прибытия в Храм Джедаев, в белое, со световым мечом на поясе, сразу обратила на себя внимание посетителей бара. Она попросила у дроида-официанта воды и устроилась с поданным стаканом, плохо вымытым и наполненным мутноватой жидкостью, за дальним столиком. Пить эту гадость совсем не хотелось, но остальные посетители смотрели на неё так осуждающе, что Элейн заподозрила неладное. Она должна была выпить содержимое стакана, иначе местные жители сочтут это оскорблением – эта витающая в воздухе угроза чувствовалась и в Силе. Она медленно поднесла стакан ко рту и сделала глоток. У здешней воды оказался бензинный привкус и запах подгнивших водорослей: Элейн не удержалась и выплюнула отвратительную жидкость на стол.

\- Не нрависа наса водиска? - к ней подошёл угрожающего вида абориген – рослый, синекожий, напоминавший двуногого крокодила. Агрессор помахивал шипастым хвостом и надвигался на Элейн, потрясая в руках массивной деревянной палкой. Он говорил с противным шипящим акцентом, словно змей, и так же, по-змеиному, смотрел.

Она поднялась, откидывая полы плаща и демонстрируя противнику меч, но тот, по всей видимости, не впечатлился. 

\- Ашнат тебя проусит, просивная селоветиска! Зыдаиска! - прошепелявил абориген, назвавший себя Ашнатом. Услышав, что посетительница – «джедаишка», остальные местные жители тоже повскакивали с мест и направились к ней. Элейн поняла, что мирным путём конфликт не разрешить, но попробовала последнее средство.

\- Сядь на место, Ашнат. Ты не держишь на меня обиды, - сказала она, делая характерный жест рукой. На аборигена это не подействовало, она попробовала ещё раз – и вновь не помогло. Элейн слышала, что некоторые существа неподвластны убеждению. Видимо, жители этой планеты были именно такими.

Оби-Ван вглядывался в засаленное окно, пытаясь разглядеть, что именно там творится. Поняв, что назревает драка, он связался с Йодой. 

\- Неосторожна Соло Элейн, помочь бы нам ей следовало. Энакина пошлю я сюда, а ты, Оби-Ван, за ходом сражения следи, за тем, использует ли Силы сторону тёмную гостья наша, - ответил Оби-Вану Йода и отправился связываться с Энакином.

Тем временем Элейн медленно двигалась к выходу, держа перед собой световой меч. Она давно перерубила пополам дубину Ашната и примитивное оружие ещё нескольких атаковавших её аборигенов. Элейн не хотела никого убивать, она лишь приводила в негодность оружие противников своим мечом. Оби-Ван, видевший в тот момент через мутное стекло только её спину, не мог разглядеть цвета клинка – слепяще-белого, излучающего холодный, льдистый свет. Он не видел, как в этом пугающем свете лицо Элейн Соло приобретало сходство с лицом его бывшего ученика...

Оби-Ван сердцем чувствовал, что должен вмешаться: всё же Элейн была женщиной и находилась в опасности. Наверняка, хозяин заведения уже вызвал охранников, вооружённых бластерами. Схватка могла закончиться для неё плачевно, но Оби-Ван был вынужден ждать. Более того, он не имел права раскрывать себя. Раньше задания Ордена и долг джедая были для него одним и тем же, а сейчас Йода требовал одного, а собственное отзывчивое, доброе сердце – другого. Оби-Ван ощущал волнение, он ощущал смятение, не зная, в чью пользу сделать выбор. Было что-то нехорошее, трусливое в том, что он просто наблюдал за тем, как сражается женщина, не имея возможности даже предупредить её. Ощущая, что сейчас разорвётся на части, Оби-Ван снова приник к стеклу, нашаривая на поясе бластеры.

Элейн управлялась с оружием далеко не так мастерски, как следовало бы взрослому джедаю. У неё не было достойного учителя; учителя, начавшего собственное обучение в Храме Джедаев на Корусканте. Когда Элейн узнала о своей силе, они все уже были мертвы...

Очевидно, она недооценила жителей этой планетки – в бар ворвались охранники, вооружённые щитами и бластерами. Их было не меньше пятнадцати – а именно столько обычно хватало, чтобы убить среднестатистического джедая, вооружённого только световым мечом. Разогнав перед собой толпу разгневанных на Элейн посетителей, охранники открыли по ней огонь и оттеснили в угол, лишив возможности бежать. Положение казалось безнадёжным: она едва успевала уклоняться от выстрелов и отражать их.

Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился мужчина в военной форме. Несколькими меткими выстрелами он уложил троих нападавших и как-то незаметно очень быстро подобрался к Элейн. 

\- Скоро джедаи будут здесь. Нам бы только продержаться, а уж Скайуокер с ними управится... - тихо сказал он ей, мимоходом пристрелив ещё одного врага.

\- Но... Энакин может погибнуть здесь... Нельзя рисковать, нельзя... - пронеслось в голове Элейн, и, отвлекшись, она не успела предупредить один из выстрелов. «Вот и всё...» - успела подумать она: уже не увернуться, уже не успеть загородиться мечом, сейчас её ранят прямо в сердце... и последний шанс что-то изменить будет потерян... как это глупо... Женщина успела горько улыбнуться перед тем, как на пути выстрела вдруг оказалось плечо незнакомца-военного. Второй рукой он продолжал стрелять, не прервавшись ни на секунду... а стрелял он виртуозно, не только убивая противников, но и меняя траекторию их выстрелов. Это показалось Элейн странным: может быть, он ситх, скрывающийся здесь от правосудия?.. Ведь джедаям нет смысла притворяться простыми военными. Да и было в лице этого мужчины что-то знакомое... приятное, красивое лицо, светлые, давно нестриженные волосы и ухоженная борода. Элейн где-то видела его. Давно... Так давно... 

Ситуация стала критической, и Элейн решила прибегнуть к самому быстрому способу покончить с противниками. 

\- В сторону! - крикнула она своему защитнику, отталкивая его. Оби-Ван, а это был именно он, с ужасом наблюдал, как на кончиках пальцев вытянутой вперёд руки Элейн концентрируются потрескивающие разряды, как с них срываются белоснежные молнии, охватившие разом всех оставшихся противников. Все они повалились на пол, потеряв сознание от боли.

Тут в бар ворвались два джедая и несколько клонов, готовых принять бой, и все они остановились в недоумении, глядя на ослепительную женскую фигуру в белом посреди поверженных врагов. Энакин Скайуокер, возглавлявший отряд, не успел заметить, как угасают белоснежные разряды на пальцах женщины, не успел разглядеть цвет её торопливо заткнутого за пояс светового меча. Он даже ещё не успел разглядеть её лица, имеющего неуловимое сходство с его собственным, но фигура незнакомки была узнаваема. 

\- Падме?! - удивлённо воскликнул он, опуская оружие.

Элейн не сразу поняла, что Скайуокер обращается к ней, а потому обернулась, словно Падме могла стоять у неё за спиной. Это было странное ощущение – когда тебя путают с человеком, которого ты знаешь, но ещё не разу не видел. 

\- Нет, Энакин. Я не Падме... - ответила Элейн. Сейчас она была больше обеспокоена тем, что фактически спасший её жизнь военный куда-то исчез, а он ведь был ранен...

\- Ты новый джедай, назначенный в наш отряд? - спросил подошедший поближе Энакин. Он уже понял, что обознался – у незнакомки был совсем другой голос.

\- Эээ... Да, - ответила Элейн. Она снова лгала.

***

Магистр Йода на голограмме хмурился. Оби-Ван только что рассказал ему о том, что Элейн пользовалась тёмной стороной Силы. Кеноби впервые в жизни обнаружил, что совершенно ничего не понимает: ни того, кто их странная гостья, ни её целей, ни её планов. Йода тоже пребывал в сомнениях; он не чувствовал вокруг никакой тревоги, как было бы, появись у Дарта Сидиуса новый ученик. Напротив, будущее ему улыбалось, как улыбался маленький татуинский мальчишка Энакин Скайуокер много лет назад, когда узнал, что у него появился шанс изменить свою жизнь, покинуть родную планету и стать джедаем...

***

Палпатин сидел, развалившись в своём просторном кресле, и думал. Канцлер чувствовал то же самое, что и Йода, но, в отличие от него, ничего не знал о женщине, назвавшейся Элейн Соло. Он помнил, что нечто подобное уже происходило пару раз, но волнение в Силе успокаивалось так же быстро, как и начиналось. 

\- Вы точно не хотите повременить с исполнением задуманного? – осторожно спросил Дуку.

\- Нет, граф. Начинайте.

Всё шло по плану.

***

Элейн уплетала какую-то местную кашу, а два сидевших напротив джедая смотрели на неё с улыбкой. Даже будучи столь же голодными, они не позволили бы себе так сильно выражать свои эмоции – голод, радость, благодарность... Эта женщина вела себя, как мальчишка, едва ставший падаваном... Или как джедай-самоучка, если, конечно, такое было возможно.

\- Кто был твоим учителем, Элейн? – спросил Энакин.

\- Ты его не знаешь, - ответила она, проглотив очередную ложку каши.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?..

\- Я уверена в этом.

\- И всё же, почему бы тебе не назвать своего учителя? Это тайна? – спросил второй джедай, имени которого Элейн так и не узнала.

\- У одного народа есть такое поверье: нельзя открывать кому-либо без необходимости своё имя, а тем более имя человека, который вам очень дорог, потому что имя говорит о нас очень многое. Мой учитель в это верил... – женщина снова солгала. Мужчина, рассказавший Элейн о поверье, не был её учителем. Это было неприятно – лгать, смотря в глаза Энакину Скайуокеру, в его яркие, живые глаза с чуть голубоватыми белками. Глаза будущего Дарта Вейдера...

Джедаи жили в небольшой комнате местной гостиницы – никакой роскоши, ничего лишнего. Это был самый дешёвый номер. Кровати, шкаф для одежды, одинокое запылённое окно... Элейн с удовольствием сняла бы номер получше для себя одной, но тогда пришлось бы признаваться джедаям, что она тут по собственному желанию, а не по велению Совета, что вызвало бы у Энакина множество вопросов. Хозяин гостиницы приказал поставить в номер ещё одну кровать, и Элейн заночевала с Энакином и тем, другим джедаем, имени которого она не знала. Она хорошо вздремнула по пути на эту планету, а потому, когда соседи по номеру заснули мгновенно, будучи измотанными за день, ей не спалось. Натянув лёгонькое одеяло до подбородка и положив под голову руку, Элейн лежала на боку и наблюдала за спящим Энакином. Как сильно в раннем детстве ей хотелось увидеть его, хотелось прижаться к нему, вдохнуть запах ставшей прозрачной от времени, пожелтевшей рубашки, уловив в нём ароматы всех тех далёких планет, на которых Энакину довелось побывать... Как хотелось расспросить его обо всём – и прежде всего о Падме, которую, скорее всего, не удастся спасти. Элейн казалось, что, когда она увидит его, эти детские стремления вернутся, но нет: Энакин сейчас казался просто молодым мужчиной, лежащим на соседней койке, слишком молодым для того, чтобы стать отцом...

Раздался какой-то странный стук. Элейн резко села на кровати и прислушалась: глухое позвякивание доносилось со стороны окна, словно кто-то кидал в стекло камушки. Поднявшись, она подошла к окну и увидела внизу того военного, который помог ей сегодня. Недолго думая, она накинула на ночнушку свой белый плащ и выскользнула из номера.

Йода приказал Оби-Вану продолжить слежку и получше познакомиться с Элейн, поводом для чего могло отлично послужить полученное ранение. Поэтому джедай сейчас стоял под окнами, набрав в ладонь горстку камушков, и надеялся, что Энакин поймёт его правильно и сделает вид, что ничего не заметил. Он ощущал себя отвратительно – как мальчишка, собирающийся петь серенаду своей первой любви. К счастью, за грязным оконным стеклом появился именно женский силуэт, и через пару минут Элейн вышла на улицу.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?! И почему ты исчез сегодня? – спросила она, едва ли расслышав, как Оби-Ван с ней поздоровался.

\- Я пришёл за помощью. Помнишь, меня ранили в плечо? Я слышал, вы, джедаи, умеете исцелять…

\- Хм… сначала скажи, почему ты сбежал.

\- Я… дезертировал. Меня бы привлекли к ответственности, если бы я остался… – Оби-Ван понимал, что клоны не дезертируют, а о более важной персоне говорили бы на каждом углу, но ничего другого он придумать не смог. Тем не менее, его ответ не вызвал подозрений.

\- Как всё просто… А я уж было подумала, что ты ситх! – Элейн улыбнулась. – А как тебя зовут, дезертир?

\- Бен, – око за око…

«Ты не джедай – я не дезертир, ты не Элейн, я – не Бен», - подумал Кеноби. Что-то нехорошее было в том, что он делал. Может быть, если бы Йода спросил эту Элейн напрямую, она бы ответила, а так… с какой стати ей откровенничать с каким-то военным? Пусть он и спас ей жизнь… С какой стати ей показывать кому попало свои истинные возможности?.. Замысел Йоды оставался тайной, покрытой мраком, но приказы не обсуждались.

\- Что ж, Бен… Я помогу тебе. Только, наверное, не стоит заниматься лечением у дверей гостиницы? Есть тут что-то вроде парка? Или заброшенного здания?

\- Да, я знаю одно спокойное местечко. Пойдём.

Оби-Ван кивком головы пригласил Элейн следовать за ним и пошёл по пустынной улице к городской окраине. Там когда-то располагался цветник, один из многих насаженных по городу в тщетных попытках остановить наступление пустыни. Сейчас все цветы погибли, но меж засохших деревьев, угрюмо вздымающих в небо свои кривые почерневшие стволы без листьев и веток, оставались ажурные беседки из белого камня. Сюда не приходил никто, не желая вспоминать о печальной судьбе умирающего города. Скоро здесь нельзя будет жить, и караваны беженцев потянутся через пески и сгинут в безжалостной пустыне. Ни воды, ни растительности не оставалось в отнятых пустыней городках – в отличие от Татуина, здесь нельзя было выжить.

В одну из таких беседок хотел привести Оби-Ван свою спутницу. Он не знал ещё, как опасны окраины - именно здесь располагалась база сепаратистов, которые как раз собирались совершить нападение на казармы клонов. Они заметили бредущих по дороге мужчину и женщину, в бинокль разглядели на поясе у последней рукоять светового меча и решили не рисковать, избавившись от возможных противников, пока их только двое.

Оби-Ван почувствовал надвигающуюся угрозу; почувствовал, как кто-то, затаившийся в темноте, прицеливается в Элейн, и не знал, как предупредить её. Она могла запросто обо всём догадаться, предугадай он события.

Выстрел.

Когда его можно было уже увидеть и услышать простому смертному, Оби-Ван резко схватил Элейн за локоть и потянул на себя – может быть, она всё же будет ранена, но, хотя бы, не смертельно. Заряд, направлявшийся в живот, встретил на своём пути рукоять светового меча и сорвал оружие с пояса. Меч с жалобным звоном покатился по каменной кладке. Элейн, удивив Оби-Вана своей реакцией, незамедлительно выхватила у него из-за пояса бластер и начала палить по темноте, и, судя по возгласам, в кого-то попала. Оби-Вану ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как кинуться за световым мечом.

«Я постоянно рискую: своей жизнью, её жизнью... только чтобы не показать того, что я джедай. Хотя, наверное, она уже обо всём догадалась и просто играет со мной. А может быть, не только со мной. Что же ей нужно от Энакина?» - подумал Оби-Ван, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать световой меч Элейн. Тот был исправен, и, взяв тёплую от попавшего заряда рукоять в ладонь, он скорее ощутил, чем понял, то, что этот меч был самым совершенным из всех, что ему доводилось видеть. Оби-Ван активизировал его, и на мгновение зажмурился от ударившего в глаза яркого белого света. Никогда раньше он не встречал таких клинков – самих по себе источающих угрозу, хотя, нет, встречал: то оружие принадлежало ситхам. Оби-Ван взмахнул мечом, и тот с напряжённым звоном рассёк воздух, показавшийся сразу густым, словно туман над болотами.

Он не успел опробовать меч на деле, когда Элейн кинула ему бластер и попросила вернуть её собственное оружие. Нехотя Оби-Ван передал меч хозяйке, и они поспешили скрыться. В конце концов, у сепаратистов не было приказа уничтожить их, а потому Элейн и Оби-Вану удалось оторваться от погони, юркнув в узкую щель между двумя зданиями. Время от времени по дороге туда-сюда проходили поодиночке солдаты противника, а потому глупо было высовываться и искать укрытие получше.

\- Наверное, придётся просидеть тут долго. 

\- Они не хотят позволить нам сообщить джедаям о готовящемся нападении, а ведь сепаратисты явно что-то затеяли! – прошептал Оби-Ван. Элейн, наблюдавшая за дорогой, кивнула в знак согласия. – А почему ты не заметила, что в нас собираются стрелять?.. Джедаи известны отличной реакцией, если не предвидением...

\- Да, это так. Но предвидеть можно, только освободившись от посторонних мыслей. Я не думала о нашей безопасности, поэтому не почувствовала, что ей что-то угрожает. Джедаи заботятся о своей защите даже ночью, во время сна, а я не могу так. Это не настоящий сон, Бен, не настоящий отдых, – ответила ему Элейн. Оби-Ван вдруг вспомнил, что она будет обращаться к нему как к Бену. Зачем он солгал? Навряд ли Элейн стала бы расспрашивать у джедаев, знают ли они дезертира по имени Оби-Ван.

\- Скажи, а почему у тебя меч такого странного цвета, и почему ты владеешь знаниями ситхов? И твои молнии – почему они тоже белые?

\- Это долгая история, которую тебе не следует знать. Скажу лишь, что однажды обязательно наступит такое время, когда джедаи и ситхи объединятся против общего врага и будут делиться друг с другом своими знаниями. И тем, и другим придётся пренебречь собственными соблюдаемыми веками правилами, чтобы выжить. Такое время наступит, вне зависимости от того, что мы сделаем сейчас, чтобы это предотвратить… – задумчиво проговорила Элейн, сжимая в руке свой деактивированный световой меч. О, как бы ей хотелось сделать что-то помимо того, что планировалось. Возможно, если джедаи останутся у власти, эти ужасные времена настанут раньше...

\- Кто ты? Откуда ты? – спросил Оби-Ван. Так далеко, как Элейн сейчас, не мог взглянуть даже магистр Йода

\- Я не имею права рассказать тебе.

\- А кому ты всё расскажешь?

\- Дарту Сидиусу, – ответила Элейн. Глаза у Оби-Вана полезли на лоб. – Кажется, мы хотели заняться твоей раной?

\- Здесь?..

\- Ну, мы же ещё долго здесь проторчим, правильно? Значит, надо чем-то занять себя, – Элейн улыбнулась. Оби-Ван улыбнулся тоже.

Он нехотя снял китель, чувствуя себя неловко под пристальным взглядом, а именно так смотрела на Оби-Вана Элейн. Несмотря на пустынность, по этой планете гуляли холодные ветры, и один из таких порывов проник в приютившее джедаев убежище. Кеноби надеялся, что это от ветра у него по коже поползли мурашки и кровь бросилась в голову… от ветра, а не от взгляда тёмных, блестящих глаз Элейн. Она не могла быть джедаем. Джедаи так не смотрят.

Элейн не отводила взгляд от обнажённого торса военного, дразня его и смущая. Это было натренированное, выносливое тело, не лишившееся, однако, мягкости очертаний. Смелый разлёт ключиц, не знающая загара кожа и веснушки, веснушки по плечам, совершенно такие же, какие бывали у… Впрочем, всё это было сейчас неважно. Однако от накативших воспоминаний у Элейн защипало в глазах, и она зажмурилась, пытаясь прогнать слёзы.

\- Моя рана так ужасна? - спросил её Бен, разглядывая и щупая пальцами тёмно-коричневую корочку запёкшейся крови. 

\- Нет… Я просто задумалась, прости, - тихо сказала Элейн, придвигаясь к Кеноби и легонько касаясь струпа и окружающей его покрасневшей кожи. Бен вздрогнул и, словно запоздав с реакцией, поморщился. Элейн не знала, что так Оби-Ван хотел убедить сам себя в том, что его тело так отреагировало на боль, а не на прикосновение тёплых пытливых пальцев.

Залечить такую рану для Элейн было довольно просто, хотя её почти не обучали исцелять. Оба её учителя вряд ли сами умели делать это в совершенстве, а поэтому дали своей ученице только самые примитивные знания, которые Элейн, тем не менее, неоднократно использовала после сражений, спасая жизни сотням джедаев и ситхов-недоучек, только-только узнавших о Силе. Это было в те жуткие дни, когда оба её учителя были уже мертвы, и в перерывах между битвами ей приходилось давать небольшие уроки маленькой армии, лишившейся командиров. Сейчас Элейн вспоминала о том времени с содроганием. Лечить полуобнажённого Бена было куда приятней, чем бездарный сброд, из которого последний её учитель мечтал создать армию. Он мечтал о победе до самой смерти, и, даже умирая на руках у ученицы, шептал что-то о том дне, когда обученные им воины свергнут новое правительство, и он снова станет канцлером, как много лет назад. Такова была его старость. Тяжело вздохнув, Элейн сконцентрировалась на теле Бена и приступила к лечению.

Оби-Ван был удивлён, что этой женщине понадобился такой тесный контакт, как если бы она обладала очень малыми способностями, а с другой стороны ему очень хотелось, чтобы Элейн застыла так, обвив руками его плечи и сцепив пальцы у него на позвоночнике. Он ощущал через тонкую ткань её ночнушки обжигающее прикосновение упругой груди, он чувствовал, как щекочет шею горячее дыхание Элейн и как ласкает щёку её расплетшаяся коса. Следующий вдох показался Оби-Вану чересчур громким, а выдох – дрожащим. Увлечённый отсчитыванием вдохов и выдохов, он не заметил своего волнения и того, как крепко стиснул в объятьях тихо охнувшую от неожиданности Элейн. Джедая обуревали странные и незнакомые чувства.

Оказавшись так близко, даже ближе, чем было нужно для излечения Бена, Элейн заметила, что он использует Силу для сокрытия своих эмоций – совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило для того, чтобы проследить её источник. «Он – джедай!» - пронеслось в сознании Элейн, когда она обнаружила в своём спасителе залежи этой силы, тщательно от неё скрываемые.

Око за око…

\- Ты джедай, - сказала женщина, отстранившись. Мельком она взглянула на затянувшуюся рану на плече Бена, мельком – ему в глаза.

\- Нет, - ответил он. Его глаза лгали.

\- Докажи… - прошептала Элейн. Кто-то прошагал по улице за спиной Оби-Вана, даже не взглянув в щель между зданиями, где они прятались.

\- Как?! – ответил Оби-Ван в полный голос: шаги стихли, опасность миновала. – Если бы мне нужно было, напротив, доказывать то, что я джедай, я бы мог полевитировать предметы, показать искусство владения мечом или что-нибудь в этом духе, но как мне доказать то, что я этого не умею?

\- У джедаев есть кодекс. Ты должен его нарушить.

\- Что мне сделать? – спросил Оби-Ван. Он был спокоен: довольно трудно вот так просто продемонстрировать нарушение основных положений кодекса. Как, например, можно было отличить отказ от эмоций «по-джедайски» от простой сдержанности? Как можно показать здесь, в узком пространстве между домами, то, что он к кому-то сильно привязан или лишён сострадания?

\- Может быть, ограбить кого-нибудь или зарезать маленького ребёнка?.. – ухмыляясь, пробормотала Элейн. На самом деле, она не читала Кодекса джедаев и с трудом представляла перечисленные в нём «истины». Несостоятельность кодекса была доказана временем и историей, и ей никогда не приходило в голову прочитать его хотя бы из любопытства. Но один пунктик она знала точно и, более того, сама являлась плодом его нарушения.

\- Ты с ума сошла?! – не выдержал Оби-Ван, тем самым прервав молчание. Его спутница лелеяла какой-то план, и губы её всё сильней растягивались в ухмылке. Кеноби начинал волноваться.

\- Я пошутила. А теперь – серьёзно. Займись со мной любовью. Здесь и сейчас.

Оби-Ван, открыв от удивления рот, осел на пол. Его похожие по цвету на серое стекло мозаичных окон глаза смотрели испуганно и отчаянно. Не потому что он боялся близости с женщиной или не хотел этого, а потому, что не был уверен, будет ли подобный поступок одобрен Советом и точно знал, что не будет одобрен совестью.

Оби-Ван не был готов так далеко зайти в своей лжи, а потому обдумывал в голове возможные причины для отказа.

\- Прости, но мне есть, кому хранить верность, - ответил, наконец, он. Элейн промолчала, смотря Кеноби прямо в глаза, да так пристально и жадно, что Оби-Вану показалось, что она сейчас накинется и изнасилует его. Она медленно, словно прощаясь, провела пальцем по его груди и остановилась у ремня форменных брюк. На её лице застыло удручённое выражение, и, напоследок окинув взглядом торс и бесстрастное лицо Оби-Вана, Элейн отстранилась и спрятала ладони в рукавах ночной сорочки. Она ощущала... стыд. Стыд за своё поведение, за свои слова, за своё непристойное предложение. Но, тем не менее, теперь она рассеяла все свои сомнения. Она даже гордилась бы своей смелостью, будь на месте Бена кто-нибудь другой, ответ которого не был бы известен заранее. Этот же джедай даже ни на секунду не засомневался в ответе – Бен очень ценил Орден, к которому принадлежал, и все его законы.

\- Тогда расскажи мне про Энакина Скайуокера, Оби-Ван, - улыбнувшись, сказала Элейн. Разоблачённый Кеноби, признавая своё поражение, тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. Элейн, изначально заметившая что-то знакомое в его чертах, наконец поняла, кого так напоминает Бен, и не замедлила сообщить Оби-Вану об этом. Похоже, она угадала.

Последние из джедаев, знавших будущего Дарта Вейдера, почти ничего не рассказали его детям, пытаясь не допустить их на тёмную сторону. История жизни Энакина Скайуокера погибла вместе с Дартом Вейдером, и узнать её можно было, только вернувшись в прошлое. Но Элейн прилетела не за этим – она хотела изменить ход событий и не допустить уничтожения всех, владеющих Силой. Ей нравилось, что в этом времени джедаи считаются опорой Республики, её надеждой. Что мешало гражданам так же относиться к джедаям десятки лет спустя? Элейн горько вздохнула; она знала, что именно: немногочисленные тогда джедаи возобновили войну с вновь появившимися ситхами, забыв о своём настоящем долге – хранить в Республике мир и справедливость. Странным образом воскресший Дарт Сидиус взял себе учеников по числу джедаев, нарушив собственный кодекс. А потом начался бунт против владеющих Силой и их союзников. Ситхи и джедаи вынуждены были объединиться, но даже вместе они не справились. Дарт Сидиус умер на руках своей ученицы, на первый взгляд, от смертельной раны, а на самом деле – потому, что перестал понимать, что происходит вокруг. Ситхи всегда желали править миром, но однажды в одночасье стали в этом мире изгоями. Джедаи всегда хотели поддерживать справедливость в галактике, но те, кого они испокон веков защищали, вдруг обратились против них.

Время таких, как Элейн или её новый знакомый Бен, медленно уходило, и женщина была рада, что сейчас, именно на этом этапе, все ужасы уничтожившей джедаев войны можно предотвратить. А ещё она не собиралась полагаться на мудрость магистра Йоды, оказавшегося недостаточно могущественным, чтобы предвидеть ряд событий и разглядеть истинные лица за некоторыми масками. Она могла попросить помощи только у Дарта Сидиуса, который – Элейн была уверена – будет её слушать. Во всяком случае, ей всегда удавалось заставить его прислушиваться.

Подобные размышления не мешали ей увлечься рассказом Бена о своём бывшем падаване, Избранном, надежде Ордена джедаев. Элейн спрашивала и о Падме Амидале, и о Квай-Гоне, и о Палпатине – обо всех, о ком когда-либо слышала. Оби-Ван рассказывал ей всё, сам не зная, почему. Незнакомой женщине, ко всему прочему пользующейся тёмной стороной Силы, опасно было говорить так много, но Кеноби не мог остановиться. Предчувствие подсказывало, что Элейн можно доверять, а здравый смысл твердил об обратном. На миг рассудительный и спокойный Оби-Ван ощутил себя авантюристом Энакином Скайуокером, направляющим флаер в кажущуюся слишком узкой щель и уверенным в том, что проскочит...

Но вот, в своём рассказе Кеноби дошёл до мрачных времён. Клоны. Сепаратисты. Увеличивающееся в геометрической прогрессии количество систем, желающих отделиться от Республики. Практически неограниченная власть Палпатина. Ситхи. Запретная связь молодого Энакина и сенатора с Набу. Война...

С каждым новым произносимым Оби-Ваном словом Элейн всё больше убеждалась, что медлить нельзя. Она должна была срочно встретиться с Сидиусом и, наверное, поговорить с Падме. Она должна уже быть беременной Люком и Лейей, чего Энакин ещё не знает. В крайнем случае, Амидала ещё может успеть скрыться и воспитать детей сама. Да и, в конце концов, Элейн просто хотела её увидеть...

***

Когда перемещения мятежников по улице закончились, и Оби-Ван с Элейн смогли покинуть своё убежище, уже светало. Поскольку притворяться больше не имело смысла, он решил не таиться и повидаться с Энакином.

Скайуокера они застали встревоженным.

\- Хорошо, что ты здесь! – воскликнул он, едва завидев Оби-Вана. - Канцлер в плену. Нам поступил срочный приказ отправиться на помощь.

Собирались напарники недолго, и Элейн не стоило особого труда уговорить джедаев позволить ей помочь им. Она вылетела на данном Йодой корабле вслед за Оби-Ваном и Энакином, а затем обогнала их. Одним из ключевых моментов в превращении Скайуокера в Вейдера было убийство Дуку, и Элейн не могла этого допустить.

DL-4 до сих пор находился в относительной безопасности на капитанском мостике, и теперь Элейн считывала из памяти робота бесценные сведения, в частности, схему корабля, на котором сейчас должен был находиться Палпатин. Было достоверно известно, в какой именно каюте находился канцлер: несколькими годами позже большинство важнейших фактов биографии Дарта Сидиуса будет знать вся Империя.

По приезду на Корускант Энакин и Оби-Ван должны будут пересесть на истребители, чтобы увеличить свои шансы попадания на корабль, что займёт не меньше полутора часов. По расчётам Элейн, именно эти полтора часа были у неё в запасе, чтобы поговорить с Канцлером до того, как к нему на помощь придут джедаи.

Когда два небольших судёнышка вынырнули из гиперпространства близ планеты, одно из них направилось к Корусканту, а второе незаметно свернуло к огромному кораблю, в котором глава сепаратистов Дуку удерживал канцлера Палпатина. 

Элейн никогда не была хотя бы наполовину таким же превосходным пилотом, как Скайуокер, поэтому проникла на корабль с трудом. Развалина, которую выбросило посреди посадочной площадки, уже вряд ли смогла бы подняться в воздух. Женщина с трудом выбралась из перегревшегося, готового вот-вот взорваться корабля и отбивалась от дроидов при помощи бластера до тех пор, пока DL-4 не развернул над собой и хозяйкой защитный экран. Теперь, уже не обращая внимания на нападавших, они поспешили к Палпатину.

Канцлер обнаружился там же, где и ожидалось – он мирно беседовал с Дуку, сидя в капитанском кресле. Разумеется, перед появлением Скайуокера его руки в момент оказались бы связаны, но сейчас Энакин был ещё на Корусканте, готовясь к отлёту, и Лорд Ситх мог не утруждать себя ненужным разыгрыванием роли пленника.

Он не ждал Элейн и, более того, не почувствовал её приближения – для этого она применила все свои навыки. Элейн появилась внезапно, уничтожив световым мечом двух охранников-дроидов, стоявших на входе в капитанскую каюту. Яркий белый свет и человеческий голос прервали разговор ситхов. Незнакомая им женщина выступила в центр помещения, деактивируя световой меч, и, уважительно склоняя голову, сказала: 

\- Здравствуй, учитель.

Дуку получил молчаливый приказ удалиться, который не замедлил выполнить. Но он не стал бы видным политиком и главой сепаратистов, если бы не обладал умением тем или иным способом узнавать любые тайны и подслушивать любые разговоры. Поэтому Дуку лишь сделал вид что вышел, а на самом деле притаился у входа и обратился в слух. Он знал, что даже Дарт Сидиус, обладавшей способностью предвидеть любые поступки и без помощи Силы, не заметит его сейчас.

А внимание Дарта Сидиуса и без того было поглощено незваной гостьей. Не покидавшая его в последние пару дней тревога достигла апогея в тот момент, когда он увидел эту женщину, держащую в руках меч, световой клинок которого был даже белее её одежд. Она вся была ослепительно-белой, она сияла, но каким же недобрым был этот свет, какие же перемены он сулил! Канцлер мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что никогда не встречался ни с чем подобным, хотя прожил уже очень долгую жизнь и знал о джедаях и ситхах больше, чем кто-либо ещё. Он прекрасно разбирался в людях, в том, о чём говорят даже самые малые изменения мимики, голоса, взгляда. Но то, что было в тёмных глазах незнакомки, было ему неподвластно. И ещё кое в чём Палпатин был уверен – научить глядеть так её мог только он сам.

\- Здравствуй, ученица, - ответил он ей.

 

 

**Часть 2.  
Point of no return**

_Past the point of no return –  
No backward glances:   
The games we've played till   
Now are at an end…_

_Past all thought of right or wrong –  
One final question:   
How long should we two wait,   
Before we're one…? _

_Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold –   
The bridge is crossed, so stand   
And watch it burn…   
We've passed the point of no return…  
Мюзикл “Phantom of the opera”; “Point of no return” _

 

На следующие полчаса Палпатин обратился в слух. Он слушал историю о маленькой приёмной дочери сенатора Органы, о её детской мечте увидеть своих настоящих родителей: знаменитого джедая Энакина Скайуокера и бывшую королеву Набу Падме Амидалу. Историю о молодом политическом деятеле принцессе Лейе, под видом дипломатических миссий с риском для жизни добывавшей информацию для повстанцев. Историю о девушке, обретшей отца в лице самого верного слуги Императора, ситха и врага, и тут же потерявшей его. Историю о героине войны, нашедшей брата и возлюбленного, мечтавшей построить новое государство, но в одночасье лишившейся всего. Историю об ученице величайшего ситха, возродившегося Дарта Сидиуса, и о проигранной им войне. Историю о двух его последних оставшихся в живых учениках, оставшихся вдвоём на заброшенной планете и мечтавших вернуться в прошлое и изменить его. Историю о том, как Лейя и её товарищ по несчастью Дарт Элкер пять лет создавали звездолёт, способный обгонять время. Историю о том, как ситх посадил свою подругу в корабль, ещё не прошедший испытаний, и отправил её к их общему учителю, Палпатину, в силах которого было всё исправить.

Канцлер внимательно смотрел на стоявшую перед ним женщину и пытался прикинуть план дальнейших действий. Он понимал, что всё услышанное – чистая правда. Что-то стремительно менялось в окружающем мире, в самой Силе, и причиной этих изменений была пришелица из будущего. Нет, перед ситхом не стоял вопрос о том, чтобы сделать Лейю своей союзницей в борьбе против джедаев сейчас. Он собирался позаботиться о том, чтобы она осталась его союзницей там, в неведомом будущем.

На кону стояла судьба готовой вот-вот родиться Империи, и Канцлер, будучи человеком неглупым, сделал выбор в пользу будущего. «И ты считаешь, что ситхи должны заключить перемирие с джедаями? Перестать убивать друг друга? Но что даст подобный союз, если ситхов всего двое? И если жители республики поймут, что были лишь пешками в игре владеющих Силой, вероятность бунта существенно повысится… тем более, даже двойными усилиями мы не сможем договориться с надменными джедаями, орден которых давно деградирует. Они не способны к прогрессу. Осознаёшь ли ты, что мне предлагаешь?» - Палпатин буквально наседал на Лейю, не давая ей вставить ни слова.

«Я ничего не предлагаю вам, учитель. Наоборот, я пришла к вам, чтобы узнать, что делать», - наконец сказала она.

Эти слова будто бы вырвали Канцлера из оцепенения, и он по-старчески обмяк в своём кресле, поняв, что не стоит ждать нападения. «Союз необходим, но он должен быть тайным. Граждане Республики ещё не готовы к подобной информации. Но Энакин станет ситхом, рано или поздно. Этим я не могу поступиться», – заключил Палпатин. Все его планы были нарушены, но Канцлер мог позволить себе выстроить всё заново. Разве он был злодеем, стремившимся к абсолютной власти для себя одного?.. Нет, он хотел построить идеальное государство: крепкое, сильное, непобедимое! Государство, которое просуществует вечность, и в котором его всегда будут помнить.

Теперь, согласно распоряжению учителя, Лейя должна была отправиться на Корускант и обсудить с Йодой возможность прийти к согласию. Ближайшие планы относительно Энакина и Оби-Вана оставались прежними за исключением лишь смерти Дуку. Дарт Сидиус решил ни о чём не говорить своему ученику, ведь между ситхами редко существовало истинное доверие. Именно по этой причине граф предпочитал подслушивать, а не верить учителю на слово. Ещё будучи джедаем, Дуку осознал выигрышность этого метода: приверженцы светлой стороны Силы не лгали напропалую, но умели очень метко недоговаривать.

Согласно договорённости, Лейя не должна была сразу лететь на Корускант, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Её собственный звездолёт был сломан, а взамен канцлер мог предоставить ей только один из тех, что имелись на корабле. Просить разрешения на посадку такого было опасно, и сопровождаемая DL-4 женщина взяла курс на соседнюю планету.

Тем временем Палпатину доложили, что джедаи сражаются с дроидами, охраняющими вход на капитанский мостик. Поняв, что время для спектакля пришло, Сидиус ментально призвал Дуку, который должен был произнести речь о пользе тёмной стороны, а затем проиграть Энакину в сражении. Обычно ответственный и исполнительный граф в такие минуты появлялся сразу же, но на этот раз Сидиусу пришлось встретить джедаев в одиночестве.

Сначала оба ничего не поняли, а Энакин даже успел воскликнуть что-то вроде «Канцлер, уйдём отсюда, пока не появились ситхи!», но фундамент плана разрушило сообщение от охраны. «Господин Дарт Сидиус, звездолёт с господином Дуку на борту просит разрешения на взлёт», - донеслось из громкоговорителя. Джедаи всё слышали. И они всё поняли.

Первым был Оби-Ван. Он живо подскочил к сидящему в кресле ситху и приставил острие светового меча к старческому горлу. «Объясните нам, канцлер, что всё это значит!» - робкий, но требовательный голос Энакина. Малыш Эни всё ещё надеялся, что произошла какая-нибудь ошибка или, допустим, Палпатину удалось освободиться дипломатическим путём. Но Кеноби-то не был так наивен, и жужжание голубого клинка у самого горла напоминало канцлеру об этом. И Дарт Сидиус…улыбнулся.

\- Значит, так предают друзей? - спросил обиженный Энакин.

\- Ты и сейчас мне друг, юный джедай. Но, признаюсь честно, Дуку тоже был мне другом…

\- Был? Потому что он испугался нас и слинял? – дерзость сквозила в голосе мальчишки. Дуку был подлецом, но не был трусом. Энакин и сам это знал.

\- Ах, если бы всё было так просто, юный джедай… Что-то происходит, и даже самые могущественные из тех, кто владеет силой, не могут понять, что именно. Что же до моего непутёвого ученика… я сам собирался предать его, пожертвовать его жизнью для того, чтобы ты стал сильнее. Но он предал меня раньше, и прав обвинять его в этом у меня нет. Сейчас Дуку опасен тем, что знает больше, чем может осмыслить, и при том не может и не хочет хранить своё знание в секрете. Мы должны остановить его, пока он не помешал переговорам с Советом Джедаев.

\- Подожди, какие такие переговоры?.. И какие могут быть МЫ, ситх?! – вмешался в разговор старший джедай. Канцлер не мог и предположить, как устранить Кеноби, пока не заметил у него на плече светящуюся белую сеть. Это был след от прикосновения Лейи, разгонявший всю ту тёмную силу, что клубилась сейчас вокруг Оби-Вана и подбивала его на убийство. Неумело пытаясь излечить рану, она оставила на его теле удивительной чистоты след своего присутствия, но сам джедай не мог увидеть волшебного мерцания этой живительной сети. Тот, кто не видит тьмы, не увидит истинного света, как нельзя разглядеть в полуденном небе звёзд.

\- Та женщина, что коснулась твоего плеча, объяснит тебе это. Должно быть, ей ещё много чего придётся тебе объяснить, – так сказал Палпатин, делая вид, что удобнее устраивается в кресле.

\- Что?.. – недоумевая, переспросил Кеноби, косясь на своё плечо. Но затем он будто что-то вспомнил. – Значит, Элейн не шутила, когда говорила мне, что собирается рассказать всё тебе, Дарт Сидиус!

\- Элейн?.. Правильней будет – Лейя Скайуокер… Хотя, имя не меняет сущности человека. Пустыми разговорами мы сейчас ставим под угрозу её саму и её миссию. Нужно остановить Дуку, иначе по прибытии на Корускант нашу прекрасную гостью отведут не в Храм, а прямиком в тюрьму. И шанс на выживание и джедаев, и ситхов будет навсегда утерян.

\- Что ещё за вопрос выживания?! Выкладывай сейчас же всё, что знаешь! – воскликнул Энакин. Да… это был уже почти настоящий ситх. Посланнице из будущего стоило появиться здесь несколькими годами раньше.

Но вдруг случилось то, чего канцлер уж точно не ожидал: Кеноби опустил меч и осадил своего напарника. Должно быть, Лейя хорошо подготовила почву. «Нет времени на вопросы. Мы должны спешить…» - сказал он. Скайуокер ничего не понимал, но у него не было иного выхода, кроме как довериться тем, кому он имел обыкновение доверяться и раньше. И вот, все трое поспешили к звездолётам.

«Дуку уже наверняка сдался джедаям и теперь просит Совет выслушать его…» - так думал Энакин, направляя звездолёт в атмосферу Корусканта. В ответ на запрос Кеноби, сидящий рядом и держащий руку на поясе – там, где меч, - ответил, что на этом судне находятся джедаи, освободившие канцлера. Сам канцлер был, казалось спокоен, но на самом деле главу республики терзали волнения: он не мог связаться с Лейей и предупредить её об опасности, потому что не потрудился узнать, на каком звездолёте она покинула корабль. Более того, Канцлер позволил Кеноби и Скайуокеру узнать о том, что он владыка ситх, хотя, конечно, не подтверждал ничего – но и не опроверг. Это была досадная ошибка, каких раньше Дарт Сидиус себе не позволял. Впрочем, всё равно сейчас все они могли надеяться лишь на мудрость Совета.

Но Совет не был в полном составе, когда Дуку по одному из тайных ходов пробрался в Храм. Бывший джедай здесь давно не был, но память никогда его не подводила. Ещё юношей он предпочитал не медитировать в прекрасных и просторных залах, а рассматривать старые и новые карты стратегически важных зданий планеты. План Храма Дуку и вовсе помнил наизусть.

Незамеченным он прошёл по коридору и остановился у двери, знакомой и ненавистной. Йоды и Винду не было за этой дверью – они предпочли переместиться поближе к предполагаемому месту событий. Не было там и Кеноби со Скайуокером – эти «общаются» с Сидиусом на корабле. Но без четырёх голосов в экстренной ситуации Совет не терял всех полномочий. А ситуация была экстренной: подумать только, Энакин Скайуокер скоро обратится к тёмной стороне Силы, а из будущего прибыла союзница Дарта Сидиуса! И не просто союзница, а дочь Скайуокера, а Скайуокер в этом самом будущем оказался не кем-нибудь, а правой рукой Императора.

Дуку злило не столько то, что существование Империи противоречило его политическим убеждениям, сколько то, что в этой Империи Сидиус не нашёл для него места. Ситх-ученик не желал быть принесённым в жертву будущему Дарту Вейдеру, а потому незамедлительно занялся спасением собственной шкуры. «Уважаемый Совет, я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что не имею никакого права выступать сейчас перед вами, и что ничто не запрещает вам убить меня на месте. Но всё же, надеясь на вашу справедливость, уважаемые джедаи, я прошу вас выслушать меня!» - с этими словами Дуку ворвался в залу, сходу беря быка за рога. Поражённый Совет дал ему разрешение говорить, а уж если граф начинал говорить, то мог убедить любого.

«Жаль, меня не было там, когда нужно было привлечь этого Люка из будущего на тёмную сторону. Уж я бы смог…» - об этом раздумывал ситх, пока окружавшие его джедаи совещались. Дуку ощущал уныние и тоску. Да, он чувствовал уже, что убедил совет арестовать Лейю, но так много событий произошло, и так быстро они шли друг за другом, что все мысли, предположения и догадки просто не укладывались у графа в голове.

«Совет согласен с предложением господина Дуку и выделяет пятерых клонов для произведения ареста Лейи Органы Соло. Сам господин Дуку, согласно решению Совета, будет подвергнут временному заключению в Храме до суда», – объявил незнакомый графу джедай. Раньше на вопрос о том, есть ли возражения, ситх бы потребовал немедленно отпустить его, но сейчас у него было иное желание. «Думаю, пятерых клонов будет недостаточно. Возьмите десятерых, и пусть их сопровождают по крайней мере два джедая», - попросил он. Совет ещё посовещался и постановил удовлетворить требование.

***

К этому времени Лейе с трудом удалось найти покупателя на звездолёт сепаратистов. Денег выручить удалось немного, поэтому с покупкой какого-нибудь другого судёнышка тоже возникли проблемы. Тем не менее, через час после прибытия благодаря джедайскому трюку ей удалось управиться с куплей-продажей и вылететь на Корускант. Разрешение на посадку она получила сразу же, но совсем этому не удивилась: быть может, в доимперские времена не существовало паролей и удостоверения личности?.. При первом посещении планеты Лейя не обратила внимания на то, не создавал ли кто-либо препятствий кораблю Йоды. Как оказалось, зря.

Лейе было тревожно, но она связывала свои предчувствия с общей опасностью, грозившей сейчас всей республике. Да и собственная жизнь потеряла в её глазах особую ценность. Теперь Дарт Сидиус знал всё. Знал, быть может, и Оби-Ван. Но не Энакин – ведь эти двое были достаточно умны, чтобы не дать ничего понять вспыльчивому молодому джедаю.

Обшарпанный звездолёт опустился на совершенно пустую посадочную площадку. Лейя покинула кресло пилота и вышла размяться. Неужели никто не встречал на Корусканте гостей?.. Но вскоре откуда-то выпрыгнули два джедая и остановились перед Лейей, положив ладони на рукояти световых мечей. «Не двигайтесь. Вы находитесь под прицелом десяти бластеров», - предупредил один из незнакомцев. Второй добавил: «Лейя Органа, вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве ситхам и в использовании тёмной стороны силы. Передайте нам своё оружие, и останетесь живы».

Лейю разозлили эти двое, и она, гадко улыбнувшись, спросила: «Так мне не двигаться или передать вам оружие? Или, может быть, вы переоцениваете могущество тёмной стороны?» Тот джедай, что выглядел помладше, болезненно скривился. Второй с опаской подошёл к задержанной и снял у нёе с пояса световой меч и бластер, затем обыскал на предмет наличия иных опасных предметов. Лейя мучительно напряглась, когда пальцы незнакомца скользнули по икрам. Но спрятанного в сапоге ножика он не обнаружил, и, удовлетворённый, отошёл назад, к товарищу. «Сноп ситховских молний мне тоже сдать?» - злорадно добавила женщина. Младший джедай побелел и поспешил связать ей за спиной руки.

«И это – защитники республики?.. Что ж, неудивительно, что она пала», – подумала Лейя. Оби-Ван Кеноби, Йода и магистр Винду были образцовыми джедаями, но большинство членов Ордена всё же больше походило на этих двух марионеток. Сила была не с ними, когда старший джедай упустил спрятанный за голенищем нож? Где было самообладание, когда эмоции младшего ярко отражались на выражении его лица?

Но миссия Лейи была мирной, и она не могла позволить себе убийства будущих союзников. Покорная и равнодушная, она последовала туда, куда вели её десять клонов – в одиночную камеру. Такие камеры Империя унаследовала от Республики. Довольно долго гостив в подобном помещении на корабле Дарта Вейдера, Лейя успела как следует изучить внутреннее убранство. На первый взгляд, здесь были лишь койка и столик, да белые потолок, пол и стены. Однако при ближайшем рассмотрении становилось заметно, что под койкой есть трёхслойная решётка для вентиляции (а иногда и подачи очень холодного или очень горячего воздуха в целях пытки). Выдернув решётку, можно было вылезти из камеры, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Бежать с корабля Вейдера было бесполезно, а вот клонов и неопытных джедаев было легко обдурить. И как только дверь камеры закрылась, Лейя вытащила нож и принялась кромсать прутья решётки.

Но у неё была и другая надежда – DL-4, никем не замеченный, спокойно спустился по трапу и поехал совершенно в другую сторону, туда, где он мог найти Палпатина или, по крайней мере, Йоду, и передать им, что хозяйка в беде.

***

Палпатин поспешил сойти с корабля. Он шёл по направлению к Храму так быстро, что Оби-Ван и Энакин едва поспевали за ним. Судьба галактики решалась в эти самые минуты, и канцлер не мог опоздать… Но он опоздал.

Без проблем миновав стражей и пройдя по коридорам Храма, Палпатин увидел, как через зал ожидания два члена Совета ведут Дуку, примерно сцепившего руки за спиной. Он слышал, как позади со скрипом затормозили о блестящий гладкий пол две пары сапог. Энакин выругался. Оби-Ван молча проводил взглядом статную и прямую фигуру графа. «Нам нужно немедленно выступить перед Советом! Если Лейя окажет сопротивление, не видеть ей освобождения. Поэтому нужно торопиться», - сказал он, когда процессия скрылась за поворотом.

«Подлец…» - выплюнул Энакин в сторону коридора, по которому увели Дуку.

Трое мужчин вошли в зал, где всё ещё обсуждали что-то оставшиеся члены Совета. Сидиус всё гадал – рассказал Дуку джедаям о том, кто на самом деле управляет Республикой, или нет… Должно быть, граф всё ещё надеялся на милость учителя, ведь Аген Колар, восседавший на самом мягком кресле, взглянул на канцлера с нескрываемым удивлением. «Вам удалось спастись, канцлер? Как? Дуку передал нам, что появился ещё один ситх!» - воскликнул он. 

Но Палпатин оставался невозмутим: «Если бы не мужество этих двух джедаев, я бы не стоял сейчас перед вами… - начал он, кивая на Кеноби и Скайуокера. - Но мы сами видели, как Дарт Сидиус приказал графу Дуку дезинформировать совет. Вы же знаете – ситхов всегда двое, а появление нового слуги тьмы – не более чем отвлекающий манёвр. Одумайтесь, мудрые члены Совета! Вы должны немедленно уничтожить Дуку и отменить приказ об аресте того, на кого указал этот подлый ситх! В нашей справедливой республике никто не должен нести незаслуженное наказание. Но разве не вы, джедаи, хранители справедливости?!» Вот такой пламенной речью канцлер хотел убить двух зайцев сразу. И его слова возымели ожидаемый эффект. Пристыженный джедай смутился и промямлил: «Простите, канцлер. Мы не разобрались… Но обвиняемая уже заключена под стражу. Если вы желаете, я отдам приказ об освобождении…»

«Отдайте», - кивнул головой Палпатин.

Аген Колар тут же удалился, чтобы распорядиться об освобождении. С того момента, когда подчиненные доложили о том, что выполнили приказ, прошло уже десять минут, и Палпатин искренне надеялся, что за это время не успело произойти ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Но когда член Совета вернулся в залу, руки его дрожали. «Она…сбежала…» - выдавил он, смотря на канцлера.

***

Лейя мчалась по сырым и пустынным улицам незнакомого Корусканта. Она не знала, на какой именно посадочной площадке её заключили под стражу и как близко отсюда находится Йода. Палпатин там разберётся – в этом не было сомнений, – а ей самой сейчас было важно найти Йоду, чтобы он получил все сведения из первых рук. И вот, надеясь на Силу, Лейя бездумно бежала, веря в то, что ноги сами приведут её туда, куда нужно. 

Вдруг что-то заставило её остановиться. Тень мелькнула за углом, явно издалека приметив белые одежды беглянки и испугавшись. Лейя потянулась к поясу, но вспомнила, что оружие у неё отобрали. Размяв руки, чтобы, в крайнем случае, схватиться в рукопашную, она подкралась к углу и резко завернула за него, тут же столкнувшись лоб в лоб с незнакомкой, скрывавшей лицо под капюшоном.

Две женщины смотрели друг на друга. Одна – пристально и прицельно, вторая – щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть лицо первой. Обе не двигались, словно боясь нарушить внезапно возникший между ними контакт. Наконец Лейя сказала: «Я не причиню вам зла. Покажите своё лицо». Но незнакомка не подчинилась. Она сама была удивлена и обеспокоена встречей и предъявила встречные требования: «Сначала скажи, кто ты, и назови своё имя». 

«Я принадлежу ордену джедаев. Моё имя Лейя Органа», - ответила Лейя, улавливая слабенький и явно неконтролируемый ток силы под капюшоном. Сколько теперь было имён у Лейи-Элейн в этом времени? «В стоящей передо мной женщине тоже это есть, а она не знает. Совсем чуть-чуть, но есть», - подумалось ей. Незнакомка поинтересовалась, не родственница ли Лейя сенатору Органе, и, получив отрицательный ответ, сняла капюшон. «Моё имя Падме Амидала Наберрие», - добавила она.

Лейя стояла, как громом поражённая, и слово «мама» так и хотело сорваться с её губ…

Она видела живьём свою мать впервые: её усталое обеспокоенное лицо, тёмные локоны, выбившиеся из сложной причёски, округлый большой живот под складками простого синего платья. Лейя смотрела на этот живот и думала: «Там я. Там Люк. Как же…странно. Как бы я хотела, чтобы Падме не умирала. Чтобы она всегда была моей матерью». Это было не так, как с Энакином. В отличие от Люка, она не ощущала, что Скайуокер был её отцом. Ни в будущем, ни в этом времени. Вейдер не знал о её существовании до самых последних минут своей жизни. А Падме – эта одухотворённая женщина, готовящаяся стать матерью, не подозревала, что уже была ею для старшей по возрасту незнакомки, стоящей перед ней.

«Верьте мне, Падме!» - зачем-то попросила Лейя. Ей было интересно, что Амидала делает здесь, ведь, не изменись ход событий, Энакин бы всё ещё спасал канцлера, а жена, без сомнений, ждала бы его дома.

\- Почему вы одна и куда вы направляетесь? Ваша жизнь в опасности, и я не могу допустить, чтобы сепаратисты или ситхи лишили нашу Республику такого замечательного политического деятеля! – воскликнула Лейя. Мысль о том, что одним выстрелом можно прервать существование сразу трёх человек – Падме и нерождённых близнецов – ужасала.

\- У меня есть пара бластеров! Я сумею защитить себя! – гордо ответила Амидала. 

\- Но кто спасёт вас от снайпера?!

\- Неужели вы, госпожа Органа, в своём слепяще-белом костюме? – съязвила Падме, оглядывая одежду своей собеседницы. Заметив, что пояс пуст, она добавила: – Кстати, где ваш меч?

\- Меч можно потерять, но Сила никогда не покидает джедая, – стереотипно ответила Лейя. Стоило ли рассказывать Амидале правду?.. Наверное, всё-таки стоило. Хотя Лейя сама не знала, кто стоял за её арестом. – Если вы желаете знать, меня обвиняют в помощи ситхам, потому что меня захватили в плен вместе с Канцлером, но мне удалось сбежать. Но Палпатин передал срочное сообщение для магистра Йоды, и мне пришлось сбежать из-под стражи. Тем не менее, я прошу вас позволить мне позаботиться о вашей безопасности.

\- Вы были на том корабле? Расскажите же, что там было! Мне сообщили, что Энакин уже… то есть, что Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби уже вернулись. Им удалось спасти канцлера. Я тоже спешу к магистру Йоде – за информацией. И ещё потому, что у меня дурные предчувствия.

\- Мне удалось бежать с корабля именно потому, что дроиды были заняты Оби-Ваном и Энакином, – солгала Лейя. – Я не могу ничего вам о них рассказать. И всё же, я надеюсь, что вы позволите мне сопровождать вас, тем более что нам по пути.

\- Да, конечно, – грустно ответила Падме. От её недоверия не осталось и следа.

В отличие от Лейи, Амидала знала, где сейчас находится пожилой магистр, да она и не отправилась бы в такое опасное путешествие, не зная места назначения. Сила должна была привести Йоду и Винду к посадочной платформе в обширной индустриальной зоне Корусканта, но теперь Энакин не сажал развалившийся напополам корабль, и магистрам нечего было там делать. Когда Падме связалась с ними, оба были на пути к Храму, где должны были теперь развернуться события, решающие судьбу Республики. Им предстояли не сражения и не утомительные заседания сената, а разговор в узком кругу самых почтенных членов Ордена и Канцлера-ситха, от результатов которого зависело будущее Энакина и всех жителей Республики. Нужно было решать, что делать дальше и как поступить с внезапно обрушившимися на их головы знаниями. Импровизированный Совет уже собрался; помимо Йоды и Винду в нём принимали участие Палпатин, пока ещё скрывавший своё истинное лицо, Ки-Ади-Мунди и Оби-Ван Кеноби. Энакин вынужден был стоять за дверью, так как Йода решил, что для такого молодого и вспыльчивого джедая безопасней незнание. Всех их объединяло одно: они ждали Лейю, виновницу всех произошедших событий, а Скайуокер ещё и мечтал наконец обнять Падме.

Но двум женщинам не суждено было успеть на Совет вовремя. По приказу Дарта Сидиуса военные корабли покинули воздушное пространство Корусканта, но далеко не все его союзники согласились так беспрекословно подчиниться. Генерал Гривус жаждал крови, а потому был неудовлетворён положением дел. Он тайно приземлился на планету, чтобы держаться в курсе событий и в центре внимания. Гривус был уверен, что ни одному джедаю не справиться с ним (что уж говорить о клонах), и поэтому со всей обычно неприсущей ему беззаботностью пошёл напрямик к Храму. На поясе у полудроида висело два световых меча – на память о самых трудных победах; третьим он размахивал от души, сея смерть среди не успевших спрятаться корускантцев. Конечно, генерал мог бы использовать все свои руки, но штатским хватало и одного удара, тем более что вид световых мечей вызывал у них доверие и они издалека принимали жестокого убийцу за члена Ордена. Не спеша, Гривус постепенно приближался к Храму, а по соседней улице туда же бежали, сломя голову, Амидала и Лейя.

***

Падме первая услышала крик и, кинув спутнице один из бластеров, свернула в сторону. Держа перед собой оружие, сенатор бесстрашно пошла по тёмной и пустой улице; Лейе не оставалось ничего, кроме как следовать за ней. Звук приближался, и вскоре из-за угла на улицу выбежала, шатаясь и запустив руки в седоватые разлохмаченные волосы, немолодая женщина. «Убийца! Убийца! Спасите! Спасите!» - кричала она, задыхаясь и заливаясь слезами. Лейе едва ли не силой пришлось останавливать эту безумную, но получить никакой полезной информации ей не удалось - к причитаниям и крикам прибавилось лишь «Сыновья, мои сыновья!». Амидала подошла к женщине и попыталась успокоить, но она, бешено вращая глазами, остановила взгляд на бластере, который висел на поясе сенатора. В следующее мгновение женщина выхватила оружие и выстрелила себе в голову. Шокированные Лейя и Падме остались стоять над телом.

Из оцепенения их вывел свист рассекающего воздух светового меча, доносившийся из-за поворота. «Наверное, что-то случилось, и джедаи пришли на помощь!» - радостно воскликнула Лейя, бросаясь вперёд. Падме пыталась её предостеречь, но та была уже слишком далеко, чтобы услышать. Нахмурившись, Амидала взяла из рук самоубийцы бластер и последовала за своей спутницей.

Забыв об осторожности, Лейя свернула было на перекрёстке; бластер она держала в вытянутой вперёд руке, но уже собиралась убрать его, когда сокрушающий удар обрушился на хрупкое оружие, едва не отрубив ей пальцы. Поражённая, Лейя вовремя отпрыгнула назад, потому что вскоре из-за угла показалось сразу два вращающихся с бешенной скоростью световых меча, а затем и их обладатель – отвратительное существо, похожее на робота. Подоспевшая Амидала открыла по нему огонь из своего единственного бластера, но стратегически важные части тела противник защищал мечами, броне же выстрелы не причиняли вреда. Лейя тоже хотела начать стрельбу, но остатки бластера в её руке, расплавленные световым мечом, превратились в бесполезный мусор.

\- Это Гривус! Лучше бежать, пока мы ещё живы! - воскликнула Падме, не прекращая стрельбы.

\- Бегите, сенатор! Я расправлюсь с ним и догоню вас! - ответила Лейя, доставая из-за голенища нож. В присутствии Амидалы она не могла позволить себе использовать молнии. Если бы сенатор подчинилась, судьба Гривуса оказалась бы решена, но бегство было не в характере Падме.

-Даже джедаю не удастся сделать это в одиночку. Тем более, у тебя нет меча! – сказала она, продолжая палить из бластера.

Мысленно взывая ко всем, кто когда-либо учил её боевым искусствам, Лейя, изловчившись, прыгнула полудроиду под ноги, ткнула ножом в металлический сустав противника и выкатилась с другой стороны. Теперь за широкой металлической спиной она не видела Падме, хотя отчётливо было слышно, как встречают на своём пути броню выстрелы из бластера. «Одной ногой меньше!» - поняла Лейя, когда заметивший её Гривус повернулся, хотел было прыгнуть вперёд, но с металлическим скрипом покачнулся на вышедшей из строя конечности и остановился. Женщина попятилась назад, используя возникшую заминку, но споткнулась обо что-то и упала. Дело принимало серьёзный оборот: теперь Гривус мог дойти до жертвы и на одной ноге, причём Лейя не успела бы подняться.

Но всё оказалось ещё хуже. Противник решил рискнуть и прыгнул, оттолкнувшись исправной ногой как можно сильнее. Этого Лейя ну никак не ожидала, поэтому успела только выставить перед собой нож, прекрасно понимая, что для световых мечей это не преграда. Видя, что дело плохо, Амидала не растерялась и пальнула наугад. Видимо, Великая Сила вела её в тот момент, потому что Падме попала прямо в рукоять одного из мечей Гривуса и тем самым вывела оружие из строя. Острие второго светового меча неумолимо приближалось к шее Лейи, и тут уже никто не мог оказать ей помощь. Оружие джедаев скрестилось с обычным ножом и… остановилось. Лейя удивлённо моргнула, но не замедлила, использовав Силу, отбросить Гривуса от себя.

«Неужели Дарт Элкер дал мне именно ЭТОТ нож?! Один из тех, что были сделаны для борьбы с джедаями и ситхами? Нож, которым были убиты его братья? Нож, которым он так дорожил, надеясь отомстить? Элкер думал, что я не вернусь, и всё равно отдал его мне? Почему? Неужели он предвидел, что однажды этот нож спасёт мне жизнь?» - множество вопросов пронеслось в голове Лейи. Ей порой начинало казаться, будто она придумала всё, что случилось с ней в прошлом: и Хана, и Люка, и корабль, обгоняющий время. Однако такие мелочи, свидетельствовавшие о том, что кто-то любил её там, в мире будущего, заставляли Лейю чувствовать глубоко в груди тепло и успокоение – это всё правда, это всё было…

Внезапно под ней что-то зашевелилось, и, рывком вскочив на ноги, Лейя увидела, что до сих пор лежала на каком-то человеке, явно тяжелораненом. Левая рука его была отсечена световым мечом – это было заметно по аккуратно прижжённой ране. «Вы джедаи?» - с надеждой прохрипел парень, едва шевеля сжатой в кулак рукой. В ответ Лейя кивнула, одновременно осматривая пострадавшего. В груди у него была сквозная дыра, тоже, без сомнений, проделанная оружием джедаев. Исцелять этого человека сейчас не было времени, но и медлить было нельзя. «Должно быть, моя мать позвала вас. Мы просили её связаться с джедаями, а затем достать для нас какое-нибудь оружие, но она так и не пришла…Мы пытались отвлечь это чудовище… у меня трое маленьких племянников в доме…ради них мы с братьями вступили в неравный бой… но мне кое-то удалось, – продолжал парень. Его кулак разжался, и Лейя увидела, что он сжимал в ладони рукоять светового меча. - Это ваше…» Молодой человек умолк и потерял сознание.

«Должно быть, он получил эту смертельную рану, пытаясь отобрать у противника оружие. Этот человек отважен; именно благодаря этой отваге и способности приносить себя в жертву им удалось победить и джедаев, и ситхов…» - подумала Лейя. Теперь у неё было оружие, и она могла сразиться с Гривусом, как подобает.

Лейя активизировала световой меч и направилась к уже успевшему подняться на ноги противнику. Гривус зло хихикал, но смех этот был больше похож на кашель. Видимо, пока Лейя разговаривала с раненым парнем, полудроид успел подремонтировать повреждённый сустав, и теперь снова твёрдо стоял на обеих ногах. Падме поняла, что сейчас ей лучше не вмешиваться, и нашла себе укрытие, откуда продолжила держать противника на прицеле. Сражение перед её глазами приобретало небывалый для такого бедного, но относительно мирного района размах: число фонарей и прочих выступающих объектов на улице стремительно уменьшалось; световые мечи разрубали их, будто куски масла. Лейя старалась как можно лучше орудовать чужим для неё мечом, но противник отражал все выпады. Для защиты у неё имелся нож, и, сталкиваясь с ним, грозное оружие генерала высекало искры.

В конце концов, Гривусу это надоело. Он приземлился на Корусканте не для того, чтобы сражаться с джедаями вне храма (то есть, там, где его никто не заметит), а на этой улице и вовсе хотел повыпускать кишки исключительно мирным жителям. Отпор от двух явно не местных женщин он получить не ожидал, да и связываться с ними не хотелось. Повреждённый сустав нуждался в замене, и, не желая приобрести лишних проблем, Гривус запустил в противницу чем-то тяжёлым, вроде бочки с водой, а сам бросился бежать.

Лейя и Падме спешили, а потому не стали пускаться в погоню. «Пойдём. Пострадавшим помогут, ведь наверняка кто-то уже сообщил о Гривусе джедаям…» - сказала Амидала, хватая спутницу за рукав и уверенно направляясь вперёд. «Подожди! В одном из этих домов трое детей! Мы не можем бросить их!» - ответила Лейя и, в свою очередь, зашагала к дому, возле которого происходило сражение. Она чувствовала, что должна забрать детей. Племянников погибшего они нашли быстро – те выбежали из своих углов, заметив, что шум на улице стих. Они, несомненно, ждали возвращения бабушки или дяди, но всё равно были рады, что это не Гривус вошёл в их дом. «Не бойтесь. Мы отведём вас в безопасное место, пойдёмте. Джедаи защитят вас!» - мягко произнесла Падме, стараясь не спугнуть трёх мальчишек, недоверчиво замерших в дверном проёме. Двое послушались её и, плача, взяли незнакомую женщину за руки. Третий, самый младший из них, лет пяти, не больше, насупился, уцепившись за дверную ручку. У него были светлые, чуть рыжеватые рассыпчатые волосы и веснушки на носу. Что-то знакомое, очень-очень знакомое мелькнуло в его чертах, и Лейя, сама не зная, почему, улыбнулась мальчишке широко и радостно. «Пойдём! Я джедай, я помогу тебе», - позвала она, но ребёнок покачал головой и ещё крепче сцепил пальчики на ручке двери. Это оказался очень бедный дом, где не только не были автоматизированы двери, но и пол был залит бетоном. Босыми ногами мальчик стоял на этом холодном полу, бешеным взглядом глядя на незнакомок. Так продолжалось ещё пару минут, пока Лейя, не выдержав, не схватила ребёнка на руки и не вышла прочь из опустевшего дома.

***

До Храма, как оказалось, было недалеко. Падме сразу же по-хозяйски начала распоряжаться, отправив четверых джедаев и бригаду врачей на место происшествия. Лейя же попыталась куда-нибудь пристроить детей. Джедаи иногда занимались сиротами, но в военное время до них никому не было дела. Лейя спрашивала у всех проходящих мимо обитателей Храма, что делать с мальчишками, но те вежливо уходили от ответа. Только полная зеленокожая дама с лицом, покрытым бородавками, больше похожая на продавщицу кондитерских изделий, чем на солдата, улыбнулась малышам и предложила отвести их в комнату для гостей на то время, которое понадобится Лейе для разговора с Палпатином. Та передала детей доброжелательной незнакомке и поспешила к тому залу, где обычно заседал Совет.

Короткий вопль и топот раздались позади, и Лейя, обернувшись, увидела, что зеленокожая дама потирает укушенную руку, а младший из мальчиков поспешно улепётывает прочь по коридору. Недолго думая, Лейя бросилась его догонять. «Стой!» - крикнула она, но ребёнок только прибавил ходу. Лейе, утомившейся за время боя с Гривусом, было тяжело, и она едва не поскальзывалась на поворотах, но смутная знакомость этого ребёнка не позволяла остановиться. «Кто он? Я должна узнать!» - подумала она.

Позади открылась дверь, и три или четыре человека вышли в коридор. По Храму редко кто бегал, поэтому Лейя не удивилась их справедливому возмущению. Она остановилась и начала извиняться, пытаясь объяснить, что догоняет ребёнка. «Это та, что сбежала из камеры!» - вдруг расслышала она. Сердце у женщины ушло в пятки. Неужели Энакин и Оби-Ван не вернулись?! Или они сговорились и убили Палпатина? Или Дарт Сидиус решил, что она больше не нужна ему и не замолвил за неё словечко?! Или ему не поверили и арестовали?!

Решив не рисковать, Лейя бросилась бежать. Мальчишка уже должен был быть далеко, и она напрягла все оставшиеся силы. Что-то ускользало от неё, безвозвратно ускользало вместе с непоседливым и недоверчивым ребёнком. Сила подсказывала, что его необходимо найти… Но скользкий пол подвёл Лейю в очередной раз. Поскользнувшись на повороте, она не удержалась и, ударившись головой о стену, провалилась в темноту.

Сначала Лейе показалось, что она потеряла сознание, но способность двигаться не пропала. Просто было темно, и, судя по запаху, пыльно. Кто-то загнанно дышал рядом; она пошарила рукой, но ничего не нашла. Вдруг яркий свет ударил Лейе в лицо, и, запрокинув голову, она увидела забившегося в угол в паре метров от неё мальчишку. Посветив немного крошечным, но довольно ярким фонариком, он узнал Лейю, немного успокоился, и помещение снова погрузилось в кромешную тьму. Она не успела понять, где находится, но, скорее всего, это была потайная комната, которую она случайно открыла или при ударе головой, или в попытке найти на стене опору, или наступив ногой на какую-нибудь секретную педаль. Дыхание ребёнка постепенно успокаивалось, и Лейя решила, что он вполне готов к разговору.

-Как ты здесь оказался? - спросила она, полагая, что у мальчишки это тоже получилось случайно, но ответ удивил её.

-Я хотел спрятаться. В джедайском храме не могло не быть комнатушек типа этой, ну, секретных. Поэтому я стучал по стенам, пока бежал. Ведь это можно по звуку узнать, если есть потайная дверь. Я начал ощупывать стену, а она вдруг взяла и перевернулась. Сверху вниз. И я упал сюда, – затараторил ребёнок, скорее раздосадованный, чем гордившийся своей находкой. Должно быть, он понимал, что если дверь находится на потолке, то им отсюда не выбраться…

-Тогда давай осмотрим стены, может быть, тут есть ещё один выход? - попыталась обнадёжить и его, и себя Лейя

\- Подождём вечера, когда все уйдут. Тогда я спокойно сбегу отсюда и поеду домой

\- Настали трудные времена, поэтому в Храме джедаев даже поздним вечером жизнь бьёт ключом. И домой поехать ты тоже не сможешь, потому что все твои… - Лейя вдруг умолкла, не зная, как объяснить ребёнку, что все его родственники мертвы.

\- Ты думаешь, что я собираюсь возвращаться в дом моей истеричной бабушки на Корусканте?! Ни за что. Мама отправила меня к своим братьям на время, потому что они с папой разводятся, а я им мешаю. Но я угоню корабль и поеду к папе. Папа кореллианец, он научил меня. Часа через четыре, когда стемнеет, я уже выйду из храма. Джедаи ведь не едят на ночь?

\- При чём тут рацион джедаев?.. – Женщина явно не успевала за полётом мысли мальчика. Острый ум и непробиваемая самоуверенность… кого-то этот ребёнок ей напоминал.

\- Приложи ухо к стене, дура! Там, с другой стороны, - столовая, которая закроется после ужина. Путь будет свободен. Если тут нет потайной двери, то я сделаю дыру в стене бластером: я нашёл тут один. Но если ты не хочешь ждать, можешь прыгать наверх, ты же сказала, что джедай! Они ещё и не такие фокусы выделывать умеют, ведь так?.. – мальчишка снова включил фонарь и посмотрел на Лейю испытующим взглядом, в котором читалось желание избавиться от присутствия назойливой женщины.

\- Я не умею высоко прыгать: наверное, слишком много ем на ночь, – попыталась пошутить Лейя.

Физической подготовки ей и правда не хватало, потому что тогда, в будущем, на совершенствование тела не было времени. Красивые приёмы можно было использовать в сражении с другим джедаем или ситхом, и это было искусство. Сражаясь в одиночку против пары сотен вооружённых бластерами повстанцев, разумнее было пускать молнии из укрытия или при помощи Силы обрушивать стены. Война. В ней не было ничего благородного.

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Лейя не заметила, что за стеной все звуки неожиданно стихли, и когда на стене сам собой нарисовался огненный овал, было уже поздно что-либо делать. Лейя едва успела отскочить, когда кусок стены перед ней шлёпнулся на пол.

После того, как пыль улеглась, Лейя смогла разглядеть перед собой Канцлера, Йоду, DL-4 и Оби-Вана со световым мечом в руках. Старый джедай озорно улыбался, и, заметив, как все удивлены, прокомментировал ситуацию: «Раньше потайную эту комнату падаваны использовали, в столовую ночью пробраться и перекусить чтобы. Из них некоторые расам принадлежали, ночной образ жизни ведущим, и неправильно было жить заставлять их по расписанию единому. Старые порядки отменены были ещё во времена молодости моей, и выход отсюда в целях безопасности закрыт был. Хорошо, что дроид ваш, дорогая Элейн, может безошибочно местонахождение ваше угадывать, иначе заночевать вам пришлось бы здесь …»

«Извини за недоразумение, - добавил канцлер, - Джедаи поверили доносу Дуку, но теперь волноваться не о чем. Этот подлец приговорён военным судом к смертной казни. Часть членов совета, одобривших твой арест, подозревается в измене, и мы временно отстранили их от дел. Так что твоё дело будет рассматриваться только в присутствии магистров Винду, Йоды и Кеноби. Я думаю, следует приступить к этому немедленно. Пойдём?» Канцлер обнадёживающе улыбнулся и подал Лейе руку. Она уже собралась было идти, но тут вспомнила про мальчишку. Тот прятался в углу потайной комнатки, надеясь, что его не заметят. Однако Лейя не могла оставить его на произвол судьбы, и шёпотом попросила Сидиуса помочь ребёнку воссоединиться с родителями. Учитель бесцеремонно подозвал к себе самую миловидную из недавно вернувшихся к трапезе девушек-падаванов и приказал ей разобраться.

Уже уходя, Лейя обернулась и увидела, как помощница отряхивает мальчишку от пыли, тихонько спрашивает его имя и имена родителей. Женщина напрягла слух…и остановилась как вкопанная. «Меня… Хан… мама… папа… Соло… с Кореллии» - донеслось до неё. Не веря своим ушам, она уже готова была обернуться. Хан…. Это был пятилетний Хан… её Хан… и вот уже Лейя почти что была готова забыть о своей цели и бесцеремонно вернуть себе то, что было безвозвратно потеряно в будущем…

…кто-то схватил её за локоть, и Лейя увидела перед собой обеспокоенное лицо учителя. Он был так близко, что она могла разглядеть каждую морщинку. И должна была вспомнить, зачем здесь находится. Заметив, что Йода и Оби-Ван уже далеко впереди, она ответила на должно быть заданный, но прослушанный вопрос Палпатина: «Извините, я задумалась. Всё в порядке. Идём дальше…»

И они пошли по коридору вперёд к переменам, а прошлое Лейи Органы Соло уходило в другую сторону, полубеззубо улыбаясь какой-то другой молоденькой девушке.

Лейя не видела, куда идёт. Она держала под руку учителя, на автомате здоровалась с теми, с кем здоровался он, и, кажется, даже что-то говорила. Кто-то из подчинённых Учителя вернул ей отнятый при аресте световой меч, и Лейя автоматически пристегнула его к поясу. Мысли её были далеко отсюда – в том непонятном времени, которое теперь было и не прошлое, и не будущее. В том времени, которого больше никогда не будет. Это время принадлежало ей, а ещё Хану, Люку, их детям и друзьям. Она могла бы любить и ценить их больше, но второго шанса нет и не будет. Это была пора беспредельного счастья, которое, к сожалению, оказалось не бесконечным…

Когда Лейя на мгновение оторвалась от тяжёлых мыслей, Палпатин уже заводил её в залу, где скучал, крутясь на стуле, Энакин. Должно быть, это было не то помещение, в котором обычно заседал совет, потому что за круглым столом едва ли могло поместиться столько джедаев. «Это кабинет магистра Йоды. Здесь нет устройств слежения, - разъяснил Канцлер и добавил: - Присаживайся». Лейя подчинилась. Пока сам Палпатин выбирал себе кресло поудобнее, она плюхнулась на первое попавшееся сидячее место. Это был высокий и жёсткий стул, который подошёл бы, наверное, только самому Йоде, но Лейя не обратила на это внимания. Сжав кулаки, она склонилась над столом; растрепавшиеся волосы скрыли её лицо от чужих взглядов, но пожилому магистру и не нужно было видеть. Он чувствовал нетерпение Энакина, озабоченность Оби-Вана, метания Лейи… только канцлера он почувствовать не мог. До сих пор это не удавалось никому из джедаев. И всё же отголоски эмоций, словно протуберанцы далёкой и тусклой звезды, вырывались из под непроглядной тьмы его ментального панциря и не предвещали ничего хорошего. Растерянность. Сомнения. Борьба с самим собой. Что-то действительно случилось. Что-то даже более серьёзное, чем мог предположить Йода.

 

**Часть 3.  
Помни меня.**

_Помни меня.  
Встречай меня.  
Сойду я с неба по ступеням в ночь…  
Помни меня.  
Прости меня.  
Для нас с тобой нет смерти всё равно!  
Catharsis, «Помни меня» _

Началу разговора мешало только отсутствие магистра Винду. Он улаживал дела с оставшимися членами совета и устанавливал охрану для камеры Дуку. Между собравшимися повисло напряжённое молчание, как будто каждый хотел что-то сказать, но не решался начать первым. Наконец Йода, покряхтев, обратился к Оби-Вану: «Не мог бы ты, Кеноби магистр, дать мне пока отчёт о работе, тобой проделанной?». Получив согласие, пожилой магистр подал знак выйти, и только-только устроившиеся Палпатин и Лейя нехотя отправились в коридор. Энакин, напротив, был рад размяться. Он первым, подпрыгивая, выскочил из залы и встал у стены, заложив руки за спину. На лице у молодого джедая было написано, что он просто мечтает о том, чтобы все важные разговоры на сегодня наконец закончились, и он смог бы вернуться домой. Домой к Падме. Было очевидно, что она уже сообщила мужу о своей беременности и предложила отметить это замечательное событие в интимной обстановке…

Важный разговор всё равно был отложен, и Лейя жалела, что не позаботилась о судьбе мальчика сама. Где он был сейчас? Болтал с девушкой-падаваном или уже садился в звездолёт? А может, девчонка оказалась безответственной и забыла про поручение от самого Канцлера?! Мысль о том, что Хану угрожает опасность, или что он, не приведи Сила, пытается сейчас угнать корабль, заставляла Лейю чувствовать сосущую пустоту в области желудка. Это чувство было знакомым, но уже давно забытым, и женщина искренне радовалась, что может переживать за Хана снова. Жалеть приходилось только о том, что у нёе больше не было на него никаких прав.

Борьба в голове у Лейи шла не на жизнь, а на смерть. Нутром она рвалась на поиски мальчика, но при этом не могла найти в себе сил разомкнуть скрещенные на груди руки. Лейе хотелось, чтобы кто-то что-то сказал, направил её, вдохновил, но Палпатин и Энакин были поглощены своими мыслями. Последний разрывался между стремлением умчаться к возлюбленной и желанием быть в курсе событий. На канцлера молодой джедай смотрел косо и недоверчиво, и Лейя понимала, что учителю пришлось раскрыть своим «освободителям» часть тайн. Что сейчас Оби-Ван рассказывал Йоде за закрытой дверью?.. Палпатин явно был озабочен этим, но Лейя думала совсем о другом. Отчего-то именно в такие волнительные минуты её способности воспринимать и использовать силу значительно возрастали, и теперь Лейя искала, сама того не осознавая, след пребывания маленького Хана Соло в огромном Храме джедаев. И чувство подсказывало: он ещё здесь, нужно бежать к нему, искать его и забрать его, присвоить, как она уже сделала однажды, сама того не подозревая.

Никто не мог воодушевить Лейю, и она обратилась к своим воспоминаниям. Хан был из тех, кого называют «бравыми пиратами», и всегда имел успех у женщин: чем моложе и неопытней была барышня, тем значительней был успех. Лейя сама не знала, как ей удалось приручить и привязать к себе этого человека. Конечно, их отношения никогда не были стабильными – это тактичный и мудрый Люк мог обойтись и в семейной жизни, и в дружеской компании без обид и ссор. Хан с женой же были из одного теста, и дух бунтарства и противоречия никогда не покидал их семью. Тем не менее, Лейя знала, что муж всегда будет с ней. О том, что это только до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит их, она в мирное тогда ещё время и не задумывалась.

Наверное, то же самое мог бы чувствовать человек, встретивший воскресшего возлюбленного… только вот Хан не воскресал. Он просто ещё не умер и даже ещё не стал тем Ханом, которого Лейя знала. И мальчик, собиравшийся угнать республиканский звездолёт, уже никогда им не станет. С тех пор, как она приземлилась на заброшенной планете в этом времени, здесь всё изменилось, и наиболее сильно – судьбы её родных и близких. Сейчас Хан покинет Корускант и, должно быть, никогда не встретится с ещё не рождённой дочерью Энакина Скайуокера…

Перед тем, как приняться за постройку звездолёта, Дарт Элкер спросил, готова ли она пожертвовать личным счастьем ради блага Республики, и Лейя, не задумываясь, ответила «да». Но это оказалось далеко не так просто, потому что вместе с судорожной борьбой с собой (эту она готова была проиграть) голову раздирали на части воспоминания, которых Лейя не могла себя лишить: пальцы Хана, сжимающие совершенно одинаково бластер и её запястье; его усыпанную веснушками спину в золотистом свете ночника и прерывистое, жаркое дыхание, когда ночник уже выключен; детей – сначала грудных, потом – подросших и вовсю уже играющих в джедаев…

Весь мир и понятие о благе для него сузились в глазах Лейи до размеров этих воспоминаний, и она, не разбирая дороги, кинулась по коридору туда, куда её звала сила…

Чутьё не обмануло Лейю: даже не взглянув на посадочную полосу, она промчалась мимо и ворвалась в ангар, где стояли разбитые и неисправные корабли, в том числе и её собственный. Все они были незаперты, как будто механики весь день работали, а сейчас просто вышли покурить. Мальчишка был здесь; он с необычайной для ребёнка своих лет ловкостью пытался завести хотя бы один двигатель, но те, насколько помнила Лейя, были отключены в целях безопасности. Только её собственный корабль здесь был готов к полёту, и нужно было помешать Хану добраться до него.

Едва держась на ногах, которые, к тому же, скользили по до блеска выдраенному полу, Лейя бросилась наперерез с криком «Хан, подожди!», но мальчик, до этого спокойно расхаживавший между звездолётами, только прибавил ходу. Ближе всего к нему стоял корабль Лейи, и, несмотря на очевидную плохую маневренность и отсутствие пушек, маленький Соло забрался именно туда. Только запершись внутри при помощи самого примитивного выключателя и дёрнув за первый попавшийся рычаг, Хан понял, в чём подвох. Все остальные кнопки и рубильники были странными, не такими, как на остальных современных кораблях. «Ну и развалюха!» - решил он и перевёл рычаг в прежнее положение. Но ничего не изменилось, и корабль продолжал набирать скорость, двигаясь прямо на стену ангара. 

Мальчишка в панике жал на все кнопки, но становилось только хуже. Разогнавшийся корабль закрутило, он ударился крылом о стену, а затем – об огромный звездолёт, стоявший неподалёку. С одной стороны маленькое судёнышко Лейи уже объяло пламя, а Хана больше не было видно в лобовое стекло. Должно быть, он ударился о пульт управления и потерял сознание, или просто забился в угол.

Лейя, на мгновение почувствовавшая себя беспомощной и с ужасом смотревшая на происходящее, в последний момент опомнилась и активировала световой меч. Собрав последние силы, она прыгнула на нос неуправляемого звездолёта, вспорола мечом стекло и просунула в отверстие руку. Внутри всё было уже в дыму, мальчишку невозможно было увидеть, и Лейя закричала, надеясь, что её голос не будет заглушен рёвом перегревшегося двигателя: «Хан! Хан, я здесь! Я тебя вытащу!» К счастью, Соло откликнулся на зов. До этого он прятался под водительским сиденьем, а теперь поднялся, что позволило Лейе ухватить его за шкирку и подпрыгнуть высоко вверх. Мягко приземлившись с мальчиком на руках в безопасное место, она с горечью наблюдала за тем как взрывается звездолёт – единственное, что связывало её с будущим.

Ей должно было хотеться убить мальчишку на месте, но Лейя не ощущала гнева – только горечь. «Если бы я не пришла, Хан всё равно рано или поздно добрался бы до моего корабля. Не нужно было думать, что у мальчика теперь своя жизнь, и нужно отпустить его. Хан ввязался во всё этот в тот день, когда Люк уговорил его помочь спасти незнакомую принцессу с корабля Дарта Вейдера. Это был его, Хана, выбор. Даже сейчас он – человек, который выбрал бы этот путь. Это мой Хан, и он останется со мной…» - подумала Лейя. Напуганный ребёнок прижимался к ней, позволяя лечить ссадины у него на ладонях. Это было привычно. Ещё пять минут назад ей было трудно даже бегать, но потом пришлось ещё и прыгать так далеко, как не приходилось никогда раньше, а теперь ещё и лечить, но темная сторона была бездонной. Лейе просто придётся проспать несколько суток, чтобы отдохнуть, но это только после того, как он позаботится о судьбе Хана. Закрыв глаза, Лейя могла представить что обнимает своего давно погибшего мужа. Она погрузилась в воспоминания – те сладкие воспоминания, где Хан был живым, где он был рядом, где защищал её. Его руки были горячими, а дыхание возле уха – ещё горячее, и их первенец на руках у Лейи затихал, прислушиваясь к шороху отцовского голоса…

Почти так же полусонно сопел у неё в объятиях маленький Хан. Должно быть, они просидели так около часа, потому что ноги у Лейи затекли. Дроиды быстро потушили горевший звездолёт, и никто из джедаев не пришёл. Когда в ангаре раздалось тихое шарканье, прятаться было поздно. Лейя только успела неловко подняться на ноги, стараясь не потревожить мальчишку.

\- Не принадлежит тебе ребёнок этот. Отдай его, – начал Йода ещё издалека. С одного взгляда на него Лейя поняла, что магистр знал о ней всё с самого начала.

\- Почему вы думаете, что не принадлежит? – холодно ответила она, ещё крепче прижимая к себе Хана.

\- Догадываюсь я, что связывало вас во времени том, из которого прибыли вы, Соло госпожа, но сейчас всё иначе. Желание ребёнка с родителями воссоединиться нормально вполне. Знать вам следует, что всё изменилось с момента того, как вы прилетели, и время это покинуть вам следует, оставив следов своего пребывания меньше как можно.

\- Вам легко говорить, магистр. Вы всю жизнь соблюдали законы джедаев: не создавали семьи, не растили детей, не страдали из-за смертей любимых. Вы покорялись течению великой силы и не хотели изменить мир. Вы не жили, на самом деле. А у меня больше нет корабля, вернуться в будущее теперь невозможно. Я любила Хана много лет и хочу продолжать любить. Вам никогда не понять этого, Йода. Никогда не почувствовать.

\- Так думаете вы? – усмехаясь, ответил магистр. Лейя не поняла, к какой именно части её речи относился этот укор. Может быть, ко всему, что она сказала? – Да, законов не нарушал я, и именно поэтому джедай я и не джедай вы. С самого начала это знал я, в списках имени вашего не обнаружив. Того более, поступок ваш – это ситха поступок. Джедаи думают о благе всеобщем, но вы, направляясь сюда, о своей судьбе думали, своим родным хотели не дать погибнуть…

\- Замолчите! – перебила магистра Лейя. – Прекратите делить всех на плохих и хороших, на джедаев и ситхов, на тех кто думает только о себе и тех, кто думает лишь о благе других. Источник справедливости – не закон, а наше сердце. Именно оно подсказывает нам, что правильно, что справедливо, и делает нас сильнее. И джедаи, и ситхи всегда пытались заглушить голос сердца, и это закончилось тем, что их победили простые жители галактики, не обременённые обязанностью следовать навязанным идеалам. Это вы – истинные эгоисты, потому что вами движет жажда могущества. Но мятежники, противостоявшие нам, были сильнее – большая их часть была вооружена палками, но они были неистовы. Их сердца пылали желанием освободиться от владеющих Силой. И они победили…

\- …потому что диктат джедаев пытались вы создать! – сделал свои выводы Йода. – Мы всегда для того существовали, чтобы народ простой защищать, справедливость поддерживать в Республике, не властвуя…

\- Возможно, прекрасная цель существования джедаев такова…но на деле вы всё время ввязывались в политические интрижки, развязывали конфликты и растили будущих ситхов! Это грязная игра. Все мы живые. Но вы… неужели вы совсем разучились чувствовать, магистр?

Йода не ответил. Он глубоко задумался, а его и так морщинистая мордочка совсем сжалась. Крепко стиснув свою клюку, он прошёл вперёд, мимо Лейи, а потом обратно. Та не повернула головы, продолжая смотреть на Хана. Слова Йоды ничего не значили и не могли изменить её намерений насчёт мальчика. Звездолёт был уничтожен, и всеми оставшимися силами бывшая принцесса и глава сопротивления цеплялась за этого человечка, который позволял ей быть уверенной, что будущее не приснилось ей. Казалось, если Хана сейчас отберут у неё, то кто-нибудь обязательно скажет, что его никогда не было, что Лейя никогда не прилетала в это время, а родилась и выросла здесь, но однажды ударилась головой и вообразила себе невесть что. Но ещё больше она боялась закрывать глаза, чтобы не проснуться на той пустынной, ненаселённой планете, от голоса Дарта Элкера: «Просыпайся! Ты не представляешь, я…. Я спроектировал звездолёт для путешествий во времени!!!» Все события последних дней и вся жизнь замыкались в воображении Лейи в круг и вращались с бешеной скоростью, как подбитый истребитель.

«Никогда! Слышишь: никогда, старое зелёное чучело, я тебе его не отдам!!!» - вдруг закричала она и рванулась с места, активируя меч. Маленький Хан, которого сильно тряхнуло, резко проснулся и, увидев абсолютно безумное лицо своей спасительницы, стал вырываться. И тут ангар по мановению лапки Йоды как будто ожил: завыла пожарная сигнализация, вспыхнули разноцветные лампы, с потолка полилась вода. Лейя, уже почти добежавшая до дверей, подскользнулась на мокром полу. Мальчишка вырвался из её рук, на четвереньках отполз и забился в угол. Подоспели врачи, и, по приказу Йоды скрутив обессиленную женщину, сделали ей инъекцию успокоительного. Поняв, что уже ничего нельзя сделать, Лейя расслабленно откинула назад голову и позволила перетащить себя на каталку. К её удивлению, пожилой магистр присел рядом и приказал отправить их в больничный отсек. Послушный джедай в белой медицинской форме нажал на кнопку пульта, и каталка, пристроившись к стене, сама поехала в нужном направлении. Очевидно, Йода хотел поговорить наедине, пока успокоительное не подействовало.

Инъекция уже возымела эффект: руками и ногами Лейя могла двигать с трудом; язык заплетался, и выразить своё недовольство ей не удалось. Значит, оставалось только слушать. Спокойным голосом Йода продолжил свои поучения, перейдя, видимо, после «зелёного чучела» снова на «ты», и слова его Лейю сильно удивили: «Знаешь, а ты не первая ведь, из будущего прилетевшая. Догадки мои сразу почти подтвердились, а теперь подтверждаются и опасения. Знаешь, кто остаётся долго здесь, все те сходят с ума. Ты сильной очень казалась мне, дочь Скайуокера, но ребёнок этот слабой делает тебя. Мы сотрём ему память о тебе и родителям вернём. Понятны мне страхи твои: каждый, поступивший, как ты, не хотел потерять возможность с теми, кого любил, в этом времени встретиться. Но однажды к нам прибыл юноша по имени Люк, и желал он, напротив, того, чтобы никогда не встретились родители его. Был ситхом его отец; выкупил его из рабства и искусству тёмному выучил Дарт Сидиус. Мать Люка жила пленницей при муже своём и была несчастна, а сестра была запытана до смерти за повстанцам помощь. Решили мы просьбу выполнить, и Квай-Гон Джинну мальчика-раба приказали забрать. Довольный, вернулся обратно во время своё Люк, но нам встретиться с ним довелось ещё раз. Случилась беда с Квай-Гоном; он к мальчику привязался и перед смертью джедаем просил его сделать. Мы готовы были отказать в просьбе этой, когда Люк снова появился, но его история от рассказанной ранее отличалась на этот раз. Теперь ситхом-политиком был его отец, в гражданскую войну Республику втянувшим, Скайуокер Энакин звали его. Свою резиденцию этот диктатор устроил на планете Набу, законную королеву которой в качестве наложницы держал он. Люк попросил нас взять в джедаи отца его, чтобы не позволить ему воспылать к королеве Набу страстью пагубной. Мы сделали так, как просил он, и даже посоветовали Амидале от второго срока правления отказаться. Но и это не помогло – ей судьбой уготовано детям двум жизнь дать, как видишь, и в Энакине разочароваться. Надейся, что и твою с Ханом Соло связь разорвать нельзя. Некоторые вещи остаются неизменны, например технология эта, что позволяет ошибки прошлого исправить, в свой срок всегда бывает изобретена, и мастер один и тот же посланцев из будущего к нам направляет.

Всегда мечтал я уметь будущее предвидеть, однако не достиг в этом успехов особых. Но с началом истории Энакина будущее само начало возвращаться к нам и предупреждать. В неспокойное, но великое время живём мы, Соло Лейя. Тебе и Канцлеру за предупреждение благодарны мы, и о возможностях перемирия подумаем, но в своё время вернуться должна ты. Один из звездолётов остался у нас, и я тебе отдам его. Действие успокоительного закончится как только, ты обратно отправишься, мы сами разберёмся с проблемами возникшими. А сейчас отдохни. Над твоей памятью мы поработаем и о том позаботимся, чтобы рассудок ты сохранила…»

Йода замолчал, а Лейя закрыла глаза. Нет, ей вовсе не стало спокойно, просто держать глаза открытыми и смотреть на пожилого джедая уже не было сил. В душе у Лейи царил хаос; она была удивлена, как же учителю удалось скрыть от Йоды своё истинное лицо и не знала, радоваться этому или нет. Но больше всего она боялась вмешательства в память, в сознание. Эта довольно опасная процедура проводилась при помощи Силы и применялась ко всем джедаям, нарушавшим кодекс, что делало их спокойными и покорными. Оби-Ван рассказывал Люку, что это лишь миф, но сейчас Лейя понимала, что и самому Оби-Вану в голову лезли не раз, а Квай-Гону и отцу – Энакину – не посмели. Скайуокер никогда настолько не доверял джедаям, чтобы спустить такое с рук; он даже Падме - не доверял… Хотя, Лейя была уверена, никакое вмешательство не заставило бы его забыть о своих пламенных чувствах. А её собственная любовь? Какой бы сильной она не была, Лейя была уверена, что после пробуждения воспоминания о спящем на руках мальчике по имени Хан станут ненужными и чужими.

Йода почему-то решил продолжить свою речь, но уже как-то сбивчиво и неуверенно: «Я подумал над вопросами, которые задала ты мне… Неверно, будто я чувства твои понять не способен. Я тоже когда-то молод был, только было это давно, и память о днях этих меркнет по сравнению с опытом лет последующих. Но ты, должно быть, права в том, что чувствовать разучился я. Это всегда приходит с возрастом, потому что привязанность, дружба и любовь – это опасности, джедая подстерегающие, пока юн он. Но потом он видит, что умирают друзья, что проходит любовь, и понимает кодекса справедливость. Ты, как и отец твой – из тех, кто всегда бунтует, поэтому никогда ты не сможешь понять джедаев жизни образ». Лейе хотелось смеяться: Йода ждал, пока она уснёт, чтобы сказать это. Он не хотел или не мог говорить в лицо – возможно, потому, что в своей правоте не был уверен. Но доля истины в словах магистра была: такое случилось с Люком – это бесконечное смирение, пафосные речи, душа старика в молодом теле. Но отец всё же не предал его, и, развеяв по ветру прах Дарта Вейдера, младший Скайуокер, казалось, снова ожил. Он был переполнен идей и желания строить новый мир. Джедаизм лечится – лечится верой в лучшее, которая, может быть, сама по себе является болезнью семьи Скайуокеров.

Но Лейя не могла больше думать. Голова стремительно пустела, как и у всякого сонного человека, а тело казалось лёгким, парящим в воздухе. Хотелось улыбаться, но рот стал вдруг эфемерным, не принадлежащим ей. Текущее состояние напоминало Лейе то ли наркотическое опьянение, то ли лёгкую влюблённость. Она ничего не могла поделать, поэтому расслабилась и погрузилась в спасительную темноту.

***

Голова раскалывалась, когда Лейя открыла глаза после нежеланного сна. Кто-то тряс её за плечи, называя по имени. Отстранившись, она увидела обеспокоенное лицо Энакина. «Магистр Скайуокер. Пожалуйста, не делайте глупостей», – взмолился джедай-врач, привязанный к собственному креслу. Лейя не осознавала чётко, сделали ли что-то с ней, лишили ли памяти, и тем более не понимала, что здесь делает отец. Нехотя она разомкнула руки, которыми обнимала его за талию, и с усмешкой спросила: «Магистр?» Энакин ничего не ответил, а только хитро улыбнулся; всё лицо его светилось гордостью за самого себя.

«Я пришёл спасти тебя от этой ужасной процедуры. Они ничего не успели сделать», – спокойно ответил новоявленный магистр, сверкнув глазами. Он был похож скорее на разбившего блюдце котёнка, нежели на джедая, нарушившего закон – а связанный доктор был явно его рук делом. 

«Улетай в будущее, пока не рассвело. Йода и Винду куда-то срочно уехали с Палпатином. Это он объяснил мне, что нужно делать. Я всё знаю теперь. Ты моя дочь, и я буду защищать тебя…» - добавил Энакин и порывисто обнял Лейю, прижимая её голову куда-то между своим плечом и ключицей. С души у Лейи словно камень свалился, и она облегчённо вздохнула. И тут, как всегда мечтала в детстве, она ощутила все те запахи дальних странствий и приключений, через которые уже прошёл её ещё молодой отец. Его выцветшая рубашка впитала в себя аромат лугов Набу и едкую пыль Татуина, металлические, с оттенками ржавчины, запахи Корусканта, дроидов и звездолётов. Но больше всего от Энакина Скайуокера пахло ночным небом, а оно одинаково на любых планетах, в иллюминаторах любых кораблей. Лейя закрыла глаза и вдохнула полной грудью, чтобы навсегда запомнить эти мгновения и сохранить в памяти облик отца во всей полноте красок и запахов.

Она ощутила нежный поцелуй в ухо, а потом – скрип закрывающейся двери, глухой удар, будто кто-то пнул по косяку, и торопливый перестук каблуков, явно узнанный Энакином. «Падме!» - взволнованно прошептал он, сообразив, что она увидела и что могла подумать. Ещё через мгновение в палате его уже не было. Лейя, всё ещё ощущавшая слабость, безразлично смотрела в окно, за которым степенно проплывали дроиды-посыльные. Шевелиться не хотелось. Она вспомнила о DL-4, оставшемся где-то на посадочной площадке, но, будучи уверенной в том, что её механический друг сможет сам позаботиться о себе, вернулась к мыслям о Хане. Его присутствие в Храме больше не ощущалось. В коридоре громко ругались Скайуокер и Амидала; кто-то из них, кажется, плакал.

«Милые бранятся – только тешатся. Может, Энакин наконец-то научится ценить её чувства, а не только упиваться своими. Тогда есть шанс, что их ждёт счастливое будущее…» - философски заметил Оби-Ван. Оби-Ван?! Лейя начала озираться и обнаружила старого знакомого в углу, почти в обнимку с бежевыми, как и его форма, шторами. 

\- Да-да, я всё время был здесь, – сказал он, улыбаясь в бороду. – Подумать только! Я полагал, что знаю много, а сейчас не перестаю удивляться собственной глупости. Столько важных событий прошло мимо меня, а я был слеп. Только не спрашивай, почему я не рассказал Йоде об истинном лице Дарта Сидиуса… я сам не знаю. Но вполне может быть, что в таком случае гордость не позволит джедаям начать переговоры. Скорее всего, как только ты отправишься в своё время, всё пойдёт по-старому.

\- Главное, Энакин знает, что его ждёт. И Учитель знает – и сможет, пока не поздно, изменить планы. Только вот я не понимаю, почему мой брат Люк, если он и правда бывал здесь, обращался к Йоде, а не к отцу? И почему сам Йода манипулировал всеми по собственному усмотрению, а не взял и не сказал правду?

\- Йода перехватил его, так же как и тебя, заглянув в будущее. Как бы наш магистр ни скромничал, его умения в этой области велики. Но Йода – консерватор, он сторонник лжи во спасение и старается оградить окружающих от якобы ненужных знаний. Но, я уверен, располагая таким же объёмом информации, кто-то более проницательный догадался бы о личности Сидиуса. Или, например, о том, кто же настоящий отец Энакина. Этот человек ведь, похоже, тоже путешественник во времени, прилетевший из далёкого будущего, где о Силе никто не помнит и не умеет её применять. Больше нам о нём ничего не известно, в том числе и о том, станут ли путешествия во времени обыденным делом, – с грустью рассуждал Кеноби. 

\- Скажи, Оби-Ван… ты любишь… Падме? – вдруг поинтересовалась пребывавшая в задумчивости Лейя. Собеседник отчего-то совсем не был удивлён.

\- Энакин из будущего чуть не убил её из ревности ко мне. Но я на самом деле никогда не задумывался над подобными вопросами. Сенатор Амидала – сильная женщина, и я уважаю её. Но привязанности запрещены, а уверенность в чувствах к кому-либо – это стремление к привязанности и даже близости. 

\- Но помнишь, ты сказал тогда, когда я лечила твою рану, что тебе есть кому хранить верность?

\- Я храню верность Ордену, только и всего, – подвёл итог Кеноби. Все слова его, будь то правда или ложь, складывались сейчас красиво и просто в какую-то общую картину, характеризовавшую его как во всех отношениях приятного человека. Он был прирождённым дипломатом, этот отстранённый от мирской суеты джедай. Он напоминал Лейе брата.

\- Кстати, я кое-кого к тебе привёл, - сказал Оби-Ван, и по его знаку из-за штор выехал DL-4, от радости встречи с хозяйкой мигающий всеми имеющимися у него разноцветными лампочками. В лапках он держал световой меч. Дроид в своей обычной манере начал поторапливать Лейю, хватая её за рукава и подол платья. Она нехотя поднялась и спросила у Кеноби: 

\- Он отведёт меня к звездолёту. Я правильно понимаю?

\- Да. Я дал ему несколько дисков с информацией. Всё будет хорошо. Отправляйтесь сейчас: происходящее, как и ожидалось от Магистра, держится в строжайшем секрете. Охранники тебя не задержат… - напутствовал Оби-Ван. 

\- Могу я увидеть Падме перед взлётом? Ты приведёшь её туда?

\- Я постараюсь и даже всё ей объясню. Но она навряд ли поверит.

\- Я на тебя надеюсь. И ещё… Почему ты, такой законопослушный, мне помогаешь? - поинтересовалась Лейя, стоя в дверях.

\- Я уверен, что замыслы Дарта Сидиуса всё ещё выше нашего понимания: ситхи всегда обыгрывали нас в такие игры. Я всегда мечтал об абсолютном мире и покое, о таком времени, когда в ордене джедаев больше не будет надобности. Но сейчас я понимаю, что был неправ. Нужно двигаться вперёд, преодолевая препятствия, а не стоять на месте. Этот поток, в котором плывёт вселенная – и есть Сила; не мы направляем её и не она нас. Это взаимный процесс. Но иногда следует положиться на её течение, а она подсказывает мне, что ты должна вернуться домой целой и невредимой. Сейчас я гораздо лучше понимаю учителя – потому что в тот день, когда ты залечила мою рану, твоя свобода изменила меня… - сказал он тихо и, наклонившись, робко и трепетно поцеловал Лейю в губы.

Она стояла, не двигаясь и опустив руки. Оби-Ван, придерживая её подбородок горячими пальцами, касался своими губами её губ. Борода Кеноби щекотала Лейе лицо и кололась, но женщина была неподвижна – не смеялась, не злилась, но и не отвечала на поцелуй. Ей казалось, что всё тело сковал прилив бесконечной апатии: ничего, совершенно ничего не было в этом интимном прикосновении. Сердце не рвалось из груди, как тогда, когда её касался Хан, и не приходилось гадать, что же будет дальше. Потому что всё было ясно – это прощание, и они никогда не увидятся больше.

Лейя отвернулась и вышла из комнаты, погруженной в ледяное молчание, и последовала за своим дроидом. DL-4 повёл хозяйку к лифту, и они спустились на самый последний уровень. Потом были коридоры – множество коридоров, ведших в глубь храма, мрачно ветвящихся и соединяющихся. Это была настоящая паутина, обозначенная на карте как склады. Лейя боялась даже представить, что было накоплено за многие столетия за этими белыми неприметными дверьми. Звездолёт, о котором говорил Йода, явно был здесь одним из необычных сувениров или, того хуже, ждал своей очереди быть разобранным на запчасти. Небольшое судёнышко, в котором явно узнавалась работа Дарта Элкера, сиротливо стояло в центре маленькой комнаты. Тот, кто прилетел на этом корабле, умер здесь или сошёл с ума, что заставляло Лейю чувствовать себя запертой в комнате с покойником. Может, это был Люк? Или изобретатель сам прилетал сюда? Что Элкер мог хотеть здесь исправить?

Женщина с трепетом прикоснулась к лобовому стеклу звездолёта. Он весь был гладким, отполированным, хотя местами белый корпус и портили подпалины. «Как красиво! – подумала она. – Не то, что развалюха, которую он собрал из деталей сбитых во время войны кораблей. Осталось найти ключи…»

Тихий звон отвлёк женщину от созерцания звездолёта, и, обернувшись, она увидела стоящего в дверях магистра Йоду. Отчего-то он выглядел постаревшим, будто не спал много ночей, а его лапка, сжимавшая клюку, чуть дрожала. «Ты спрашиваешь себя, должно быть, Соло Лейя: кто потрепал так судно, на котором вернуться домой хочешь ты. Корабль этот мастером для меня лично сделан, назад долгие годы. Я это на нём путешествовал, посетил миров множество и множество времён видел…» - печально сказал он.

\- Почему же вы, имея такой опыт, продолжаете лгать? Почему вы не рассказали всё Энакину и Оби-Вану? Почему не пытались предотвратить смерть Квай-Гона? А, магистр? - взорвалась Лейя.

\- Технологии некоторые в тайне держать следует… 

\- Вы просто не доверяете собственным подчинённым; думаете, что они воспользуются этими технологиями из личных интересов. Но разве вы не делаете то же самое? Вы жаждали познания и изучали пространство и время. Вы считали себя самым умным, скрывая от окружающих правду, полагая, что они не смогут распорядиться этой правдой достойно. Но разве ваше отношение не оскорбило бы их??? Бросьте, Йода, вы проиграли. А сейчас я поговорю с сенатором Амидалой и уеду… - раздражённо ответила Лейя.

В комнате повисла тишина; пожилой магистр не отвечал, будто бы раздумывал, стоит ли вообще это делать. Однако он не был разгневан, скорее печален и походил на старика, вспоминающего давно ушедшую молодость.

\- Винишь меня, должно быть, правильно ты, но разве иначе поступила, не выдав Сидиуса Дарта личность? – спросил, наконец, Йода. - Ошибок совершив немало, не смогу я без них и на этот обойтись раз, так думаешь? Правдою это оказаться может, но способна ли дальше со своими ошибками жить сама ты? Если бы не встретился тебе мастер, как дальше жить бы стала? Он ведь не дал тебе возможность жизнь свою изменить, а послал изменять чужую. Жизнь – не дорога, ветвится которая. Больше на песчинки в реке похожа она. Песчинки в волнах барахтаться могут и траекторию менять, думая, будто значимо это. Но, так или иначе, все они движутся в сторону одну, и поздно или рано на берег смыты будут. То, что сделали сами, вернуть не в силах мы, и то дитя, которое мать твоя на свет произведёт, тобою не будет.

\- Я знаю, что вернусь в свой разорённый мир. Но знаете, магистр…если все песчинки сильно постараются, они слипнутся в огромный камень и смогут повернуть течение реки. Разве нет? - спросила Лейя. Йода не ответил, а только молча отдал ей ключи. И действительно, что он мог поделать: не вступать же в спор, где оппонент изначально считал себя победителем.

Магистр нажал на выключатель, и в стене открылся коридор, ведший на посадочную полосу. До безумия грустно было открывать дверь и садиться в звездолёт, проверять все рычажки и кнопки. Очень хотелось ещё разок увидеть Хана, а ещё дождаться Падме, но Йода, кажется, хотел поскорее выдворить её из своего времени. Но Амидала успела: видимо, объясниться с Энакином ей удалось без труда, особенно если им помог Кеноби. Улыбаясь, она стояла рядом с пожилым магистром и махала рукой своей уезжающей в будущее дочери. Лейя смотрела через лобовое стекло на неё, на её красивое спокойное лицо, простое тёмное платье и округлившийся живот и отчего-то совершенно не жалела, что им не удалось поговорить напоследок. Что она могла сказать Падме? Стоило ли что-то говорить? Она нарушила, поломала здесь так много, что должна была бы бесконечно просить прощения.

«Зачем было всё это?» - спрашивала Лейя сама себя, понимая, что ничего не добилась и ничего не достигла. У неё отобрали Хана – самое дорогое, что она могла бы обрести в этом времени. Станет ли то будущее, которое она подарила нерождённой ещё дочери Энакина, лучше, чем её собственный мир, где и джедаи, и ситхи вне закона? У неё не получилось выполнить их с Дартом Элкером мечту – потому что мир, который она покидала, был повергнут в хаос и стремился от неё избавиться, а Йода и Учитель продолжали лелеять свои собственные планы.

И не менее важный вопрос: «А кто он такой, Дарт Элкер?» крутился в голове у Лейи. Таинственный ученик Сидиуса, строитель кораблей для путешествия во времени… Он был обладателем феноменальных способностей по части использования Силы, но не любил к ней прибегать. Он был знаком с магистром Йодой, их отношения были достаточно доверительными, и Элкер даже был чем-то похож на Йоду, такого же старого, но не разочаровавшегося. Йода был оппонентом Лейи во всех их разговорах, но она не сказала бы, что совсем не согласна с ним. Магистр был мудр, и к его словам стоило прислушаться, но он слишком полагался на личный опыт, принесший ему разочарования. Элкер был другой; если бы у него не было веры, посадил ли бы он Лейю в свой корабль, дал ли бы ей тот нож, которым так дорожил? Он ведь наврал всё про убитых братьев – в том времени он был пришельцем. Он вёл себя так же, как и сама Лейя, вернувшись в прошлое. Цеплялся за какие-то мелочи. Плакал о городах, разрушенных сотни лет назад. Скорбел по людям, которые никогда не рождались. Понимание всего этого приходило к Лейе постепенно, и она становилась всё больше уверена в том, что самая большая тайна, так, которую она должна раскрыть и изменить – находится в том времени, где она прожила всю жизнь.

Установив на панели нужные значения, Лейя нажала кнопку запуска. Звездолёт резко тронулся с места и сиганул в туннель. Йода и Падме остались далеко позади, а корабль сходу вошёл в гиперпространство, а потом ускорился до максимума. Звёзды вокруг перестали двигаться, и всё будто бы застыло, как прозрачное желе с орешками. «Как это работает? - задумалась Лейя. – Как он додумался до такого?» Присмотревшись, она увидела, что движение всё же есть: вдали родилась новая звезда, а в другом месте засветился красный гигант. Мимо пролетел полупрозрачный, похожий на голограмму корабль; контуры его были нечёткими, и он колебался в пространстве, будто изображение, полученное при сбоящей связи. На старом корабле обзора почти не было, и сейчас Лейя заворожено смотрела на эту красоту. Мимо неё проплывало время.

Внезапно, будто при резком пробуждении ото сна, всё пришло в движение. Звездолёт прибыл в пункт назначения, в будущее – будущее Лейи Органы Соло. Пилотировать корабль дальше нужно было вручную, но большинство кнопок на панели имели совершенно непонятное назначение. Покопавшись в бортовом компьютере, она смогла установить своё местонахождение. Планета, где должен был дожидаться её Дарт Элкер, была совсем рядом, и Лейя не спеша ввела координаты.

Прорвавшись сквозь густую атмосферу, судно самостоятельно обнаружило посадочную площадку и неспешно туда опустилось. «Элкер должен выйти, не мог же он не заметить моего прибытия!» - подумала Лейя, отстегнув ремни безопасности и развалившись в удобном мягком кресле пилота. DL-4 в перевозбужденном состоянии носился по салону, будто в нетерпении, но никто не появлялся. Не выходил на связь, не стучался лобовое стекло. Не ждал. 

Не выдержав, она решила выйти и проверить: вдруг с Дартом Элкером случилось что-то недоброе? Может, он просто утомился и спит на старом диване в обшарпанной комнате, обустроенной на месте бывшего склада? Их тайное убежище было прямо под одной из плит посадочной площадки, захламлённое и пустое одновременно. Лейя не скучала по этим унылым комнатам, но время, проведённое здесь, было ей очень дорого. У Элкера было простое, красивое НАСТОЯЩЕЕ имя, по которому она так ни разу к нему и не обратилась, думая, должно быть, что впереди у них много времени – его звали Джордж.

Спустившись в бункер, Лейя не задвинула плиту, и теперь тусклый свет заливал её бывшее жилище. Полки и стеллажи загромождали стены, в углу стоял диван с лезущим наружу наполнителем, где они спали по очереди. Рядом – тумба с инструментом и обеденный стол, дальше – дверь в мастерскую; там всегда было закрыто, но сквозь сон Лейя часто слышала перезвон и скрежет, доносящиеся оттуда.

Потом Элкер заканчивал работу, вытирал пот со лба, снимал грязную мокрую майку. До конца его смены было ещё несколько часов, но он уставал так сильно, что ложился рядом с Лейей, которая усердно притворялась спящей, и засыпал, повернувшись к ней спиной.

Она не могла в подробностях вспомнить лицо Элкера, но эту спину и смоляно-чёрные пряди волос, укрывавшие шею, она знала наизусть. Помнила на ощупь. Не могла забыть запах. Машинное масло и железо, терпко бьющее в ноздри, пот и война, въевшиеся глубоко и навечно.

Вмиг ощущение присутствия Дарта Элкера пропало, когда в комнатушку спустился расшумевшийся дроид. Он повертелся, осмотрел все углы и остановился возле стола. Там лежало, написанное на белой бумаге, настоящее, неэлектронное письмо…

Дрожащими пальцами Лейя развернула аккуратно сложенный листок, где по косым строкам плясали маленькие уродливые буковки, наспех выведенные неумелой рукой. Рука Хана была большой и широкой – настоящая мужская рука, при этом мягкая на ощупь, с пушистыми волосками на тыльной стороне. Почерк его был на удивление изящным и округлым, каллиграфическим, что совсем не сочеталось с амплуа вечного хулигана. Он никогда не занимался тяжёлой работой, а в механизме «Сокола» ковырялся только по необходимости – откуда у Соло могла быть такая рука? Элкер был совсем другого склада – сутулый и расслабленный; непонятно было, как у такого человека всё получалось. У него была узкая ладонь с длинными тонкими пальцами, мозолистая, твёрдая. Этими своими хрупкими, но сильными руками он создавал из мусора и обломков невиданные приборы, работавшие бесперебойно. Он всегда подписывал детали карандашом, надписи стирались, и он ругался - как будто трудно было попросить дроида вырезать нужную надпись на металле. «Смешно…» - подумала Лейя, и приступила к чтению.

_«Дорогая Лейя,  
Сейчас ты наверняка уже всё знаешь и обо всём догадалась, и не имеет смысла оставлять тебе какие-то объяснения. Но я не могу не оставить за собой последнее слово.  
Мы неплохо пожили здесь, но я понял, что это всё же не то место и время, где я хотел бы остаться навсегда. Я, должно быть, слишком в тебя верил, но ты моего доверия не оправдала. Ты спросишь, должно быть, в чём ты провинилась и как я об этом узнал… это было не так трудно. DL-4, которого я отправил вместе с тобой, - это межвременной коммуникатор, он передавал мне все сведения о тебе и твоих действиях.  
Возможно, стоит оставить всё, как есть. Каждый новый сценарий теперь хуже другого. Ты стала очередным моим неудачным экспериментом. Я собирался взять тебя с собой в вечность, но, как и раньше, моя мечта оказалась несбыточной.  
Несмотря ни на что, я ещё забочусь о тебе, Лейя, DL-4 по прежнему твой, благодаря ему я всегда буду знать, что с тобой и где ты находишься.  
Прости за то, что ничего не рассказал. Ты всё равно не поверила бы. Проживи свою жизнь достойно и помни: Сила – это просто инструмент, обе её стороны, но то, как мы ими воспользуемся, зависит только от нас…  
А теперь прощай, моя боевая подруга.  
Джордж»._

Сжав пальцы до заломов на исписанном листке, Лейя медленно опустилась на диван. Тяжёлое, будто камень на шее, чувство горечи вонзило в её сердце острые коготки. На глаза навернулись слёзы: зачем она только вернулась? Элкер как всегда был слишком себе на уме, и ум этот был склонен к поспешным выводам. Почему он был так уверен, что она открыла для себя что-то, о чём-то «догадалась»? Чего он добивался? Куда направился? К чему были эти дешёвые обвинения, обращённые то ли к неверной жене, то ли к шаловливой внучке? Почему он писал о Лейе так, будто сам её создал?

Уйма вопросов накопилась в голове у Лейи за считанные секунда – и она заплакала, чтобы от этой неопределённости голова не взорвалась изнутри. Заплакала оттого, что так много хотела сказать – но было некому. В пустом бункере гулял сквозняк; тусклый свет с улицы освещал пол, диван и заставленный барахлом стол. В самом углу Лейя разглядела придавленный чугунной посудиной бластер, матово поблескивающий, будто призывающий взять его в руку. DL-4 отступил, будто почувствовав недоброе, но было поздно. Молниеносным движением Лейя выхватила оружие и пустила ему в голову заряд плазмы. Дроид замигал оставшимися в целости двумя лампочками и запищал, нелепо крутясь вокруг своей оси. Скоро он затих.

Лейя не чувствовала жалости. Ещё недавно она вспоминала о Дарте Элкере с нежностью, но теперь даже его запах, которым пропиталась комната, угнетал. Пришлось выйти наружу, Звездолёт стоял на посадочной площадке, как ни в чём не бывало. Будто ничего не произошло. Будто его не бросил собственный создатель.

«Хорошо, должно быть, быть машиной…» - подумала Лейя. Нужно было что-то делать.

Первым делом она заставила себя спуститься обратно, снять свой старый, пыльный белый костюм и принять душ. В шкафу всё осталось как есть, в том числе и старая одежда, в которую Дарт Сидиус одевал своих воинов. Лейя примерила и осталась довольна: чёрная немаркая ткань, местами бронированная, служила и хорошей защитой, и хорошей маскировкой в ночное время. Распустив мокрые ещё волосы, она собрала самое необходимое, повесила на пояс световой меч и нож, подаренный Элкером, и отнесла пожитки на корабль. Затем Лейя задвинула люк – навсегда.

Равнодушный электронный голос отсчитывал секунды до взлёта, и Лейя, полулёжа в кресле, думала о поступке Дарта Элкера. Раз за разом она прогоняла в памяти все эпизоды своего пребывания в прошлом, но не нашла оснований для обвинений. Да, инцидент с Ханом имел место быть, но разве не рассказывала она Элкеру о том, как сильно мечтает о мести? Разве не жаловалась, что жизнь без мужа не приносит ей радости? Разве не мечтала вслух о том, как хотела бы всё изменить – только для того чтобы не умерли дорогие ей люди.

Она не понимала, и больше всего на свете теперь хотела спросить у Элкера его мотивы. Найти и спросить. Выбить из него всю правду, которую, как он считал, она уже узнала. Неважно, где он сейчас находится – она будет искать. И она найдёт – предчувствие этого было в Лейе необыкновенно сильным. Сила текла сквозь неё, будто колонна муравьёв, переселяющаяся из бункера под посадочной площадкой в звездолёт. Сила нажимала за неё все нужные кнопки, устанавливала время, расстояние, координаты цели.

«Старт!» - раздалось с табло, секундомер которого показывал 00:00. С невероятной скоростью судно стартовало вертикально вверх. Лейя позволяла силе гравитации с чудовищной силой вжимать её в кресло, расслабившись и ясно смотря вперёд. Темнота космоса расступалась, и за ней открывалась бесконечность большая, чем вселенная…


End file.
